Adolescência: amizade, amor e sexo
by SESSHYSLADY
Summary: VINTE E TRÊS :D / aviso: hentai
1. Amizade

Essa é minha primeira fic. Aconselho-vos a ler tudo, não pule nenhuma parte dessa fic. Leia devagar e imagine as cenas acontecendo em sua mente. Obrigada pela preferência. Adoraria receber reviews. Kisu :

# Todos têm 16 anos, menos Sesshoumaru que tem 17. #

Numa segunda à noite, Rin estava, de pé, dentro do ônibus nº 22 indo para a escola para o treino de vôlei. Enquanto não chegava no seu destino, ouvia música, quando de repente o ônibus parou desiquilibrando-a para a sua direita. Ela meio que caiu em cima de um rapaz alto e sério fazendo-o segurá-la para não caírem juntos. Ela pediu-lhe desculpas olhando diretamente nos seus olhos, mas ele apenas olhou-a virando a cara pro lado. Ela não ligou e desceu do ônibus quando chegou.

No dia seguinte, quando Rin estava perto da escola, avistou uma pessoa muito atraente com longos cabelos brancos e olhos de cor de ouro entrando na escola, percebendo que aquela pessoa era aquele rapaz misterioso do ônibus. Quando ela se encontrou com suas amigas Kagome e Sango, perguntou-lhes:

- Vocês sabem quem é aquele gatinho?

- Sei não.. – respondeu Kagome

- Hmm.. aquele com cabelos brancos? – apontou Sango

- Não aponta sua louca! – disse Rin abaixando o dedo de Sango – É sim, ele. Você sabe quem é ele, Sango?

- Oh sim.. Ele é irmão do amigo do meu namorado.. – Respondeu sem nenhum interesse nele – Ele se chama Sesshoumaru.

- Que nome mais fascinante! – Rin murmurou baixinho para que ninguém ouvisse – Hã.. você o conhece, San?

- Sim.. Se você não sabe o irmão dele tá interessado na Kagome, né Ká? – sorriu-lhes.

- Hã.. – Tentando pensar noutro assunto para mudar a conversa, já que Kagome também tava muito interessada no irmão do Sesshoumaru, o Inuyasha, mas ela era muito tímida.

- Esquece o irmão dele..! Você pode me apresentar ele? – Perguntou entusiasmada para Sango a espera que tudo desse certo. Rin pensou o porquê de nunca ter visto o Sesshoumaru na escola antes – Por favoooorr! – Implorou.

- Claro, porque não? Daí os nossos namorados vão ficar tudo relacionados. Miroku meu namorado, amigo do Miroku Inuyasha namorado da Ká e irmão do amigo do Miroku Sesshy namorado da Rin-chan – Sango, como sempre, estava sonhando alto e claro.

- Legal! – disse Kagome corando

- Ok então, vai ter uma festona que o 3º colegial vai preparar essa sexta. Você convida os três garotos, pode ser? essa festa é feita na escola e é preparada pelos alunos do 3º colegial já que esse é o último ano na escola, todos podem ir se pagarem o ingresso Eu pago o ingresso! OK! – Rin pulava de alegria e nem deixou Sango responder, bem, ela já sabia que Sango aceitaria.

Rin acordou bem entusiasmada para a festa. Estava tudo pronto. Miroku, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru aceitaram. Ela já tinha os ingressos na bolsa. E esperava loucamente para que o dia terminasse. Quando já eram 6 da noite, Rin esperava juntamente com Kagome na entrada. Rin mal podia esperar para conhecer o Sesshoumaru. Passado 10 minutos, Sango chegou com Miroku, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru atrás.

- Ôoi Kagome! – Inuyasha cumprimentou Kagome com um sorriso muito atrente chegando bem próximo dela.

- Oii Inu! – Kagome respondeu-lhe com um sorriso sincero.

Depois deles se cumprimentarem, Sango apresentou Sesshoumaru para Rin como prometido.

- Sesshoumaru, essa moça simpática e bonita é a Rin. Rin esse rapaz misterioso e atraente é o Sesshoumaru – Começou Sango.

- Ei Sango! Você nunca me chamo de atrente! – Miroku disse quem uma carinha de coitado. Sango riu-se e deu um selinho em Miroku.

- Oii! Lembra de mim, Sesshoumaru? – Rin iniciou a conversa.

- Oh. Você é aquela moça do ônibus. – Lembrou-se – Oi! Tudo bem?

- Tudo! E você? – Rin responeu-lhe muito entusismada apesar dele estar meio sério. Mas ela queria ir fundo, Rin era uma garota muito simpática e persistente.

- Estou bem..

Depois de um papinho, os seis entraram na escola para poderem se divertir bastante. Inuyasha, como era corajoso e teimoso, pegou na mão de Kagome e entraram juntinhos. Na verdade, os dois já trocavam uns olhares bem profundos. Sango e Miroku entraram de mãos dadas como de costume. Rin enquanto entrava, juntinha de Sesshoumaru, sorriu-lhe como se ele fosse um amigo muito íntimo. Para a surpresa de todos, ele ficou com uma cara de que se interessou na Rin, já ele é bem sério.

A festa começou com uma música de R&B e todos começaram a dançar bem agitados, exceto Sesshoumaru que subiu as escadas que dava para um lugar descoberto para tomar ar fresco. Rin, é claro, seguiu-o.

- Não gosta de dançar, Sesshoumaru?

- Hã.. – Sem jeito nem respondeu

- Tudo bem. Eu fico aqui te fazendo companhia já que você não é de dançar. – Sorriu-lhe mais uma vez, muito feliz por estar sozinha com ele.

Sesshoumaru e Rin ficaram sentados um ao lado do outro observando a constelação fascinante que estava no céu.

- Gosta de estrelas, né? – Rin iniciou uma conversa

- Sim, me faz refletir..

- Também gosto. Não é romântico?

- Hm.. posso dizer que é.

- Você é sempre assim, sempre sério?

- Não sou uma pessoa de distribuir sorrisos para todo mundo.. – Sesshoumaru respondeu acrescentando – Assim como você.

- Gosto de sorrir para as pessoas. Acho amigável ser simpática. – Rin continuava a sorrir para Sesshoumaru colocando a cabeça em seu ombro. Depois de uns minutos de silêncio, começou a tocar uma música lenta e romântica lá em baixo. Como era bem alta, Rin achou que essa seria a chance dela – Você quer dançar? Essa música é lenta, você não precisa se preocupar com os passos – Estendeu-lhe uma mão afim de fazê-lo levantar.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a nos olhos, pensou por uns milésimos de segundos e pegou na mão dela, que a fez sorrir mais ainda. Eles começaram a dançar devagarinho, para pegar o ritmo. Quando estavam dançando normalmente, Rin fitou os seus olhos negros no olhos de ouro de Sesshoumaru, que continuou a olhá-la pensativo: "Que garota interessante.." e deu um sorriso deixando Rin feliz, então ela deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Sesshoumaru apertando mais os braços que estavam em volta de seu pescoço. Ele também apertou mais os braços que estavam envolvidas na cintura dela. Depois da música acabar, começou outra música, mas bem mais romântica. Em seguida Rin olhou-o nos olhos e Sesshoumaru também. Os dois se aproximavam, lentamente, cada vez mais e mais. Será amor a primeira vista?

4


	2. Início do amor

Rin, abraçada ao Sesshoumaru e olhando nos seus olhos, aproximava seus lábios nos dele. Sesshoumaru não rejeitou, se aproximava dela com vontade de saborear seus lábios se tocando levemente como se fosse uma paixão infinita. Até que finalmente, os seus doces e sexys lábios colaram-se. Rin sentia-se apaixonada e Sesshoumaru provou um profundo beijo jamais recebido. Foi um simples e carinhoso selinho de 30 segundos. Os dois separaram-se fitando os seus olhos novamente, foram sentar-se num murinho que tinha ali.

- Você parece feliz. Porque beijou-me? – Sesshoumaru curiosamente perguntou a Rin admirando seus lábios sexys.

- Bem, eu não te beijei. NÓS nos beijamos. – Sorriu-lhe – Nunca pensei que encontraria uma pessoa como você. Você é totalmente diferente.

- O que você pensa de mim?

- Sesshoumaru, você tem um estilo muito misterioso que me faz ficar curiosa. Tem esses rosto bem feito e sexy. A sua personalidade me conquista, me entende? – Rin respondeu calmamente – Hm.. e você? O que acha me mim? – Perguntou-lhe anciosa

Passados alguns segundos, Sesshoumaru disse-lhe – Rin-chan, você parece ser uma humana muito persistente, simpática e ... – Pausou mexendo umas mechas do cabelo de Rin – muito atraente.

- Acha que pode florescer amor entre nós, Seshoumaru? – Rin sorriu docemente segurando as suas mãos sei que está indo rápido demais, mas é pra não ficar grandinho.

- Você é do tipo de pessoas que me atrai e me faz sentir a vontade de estar junto. Porque não! – Sesshoumaru terminou a conversa dando-lhe um beijo bem gostoso nela. Rin não tinha idéia que Sesshoumaru podia ser uma pessoa tão romântica e provocante. Ficaram horas conversando trocando selinhos e línguas. Era impressionante e marcante para esse casal.

Enquanto isso, no andar de baixo

# PAFT! #

- Porque fez isso? Sei que somos namorados e tudo, mas você não tem liberdade de tocar no meu corpo desse jeito na frente de todo mundo, Miroku! – Sango tentava gritar menos, mas não podia aguentar as consequências das ações de Miroku. Miroku era um rapaz muito compreensivo e tarado. Amava de verdade Sango, porém, não conseguia controlar sua mão, já que Sango tinha um corpo muito atraente e "esculpido".

- Quer dizer que posso tocar-te quando estivermos sozinhos? – Miroku atreveu-se a perguntar a Sango levando outro tapa na outra bochecha – Ok, Ok.. Desculpas Sangozinha! – Desculpou-se fazendo Sango rir.

- Tudo bem. – Sorriu-lhe dando-lhe um beijo atrevidinho. Depois deu uma olhadela em volta para ver onde estava Kagome, que estava saindo para o lado descoberto junto com Inuyasha. De mãos dadas. Não ligou muito, já que não gostaria de atrapalhar o momento esperado de Kagome e ficou num canto qualquer do espaçoso pátio junto com Miroku a namorar.

- Kagome, sabe.. é que... é que... gosto muito de você. Te amo. Você é minha princesa, minha deusa. Você gostaria de namorar comigo? – Propôs Inuyasha.

- Oh..Siim! Quero. Sinto uma enorme paixão por você Inuyasha. – Corou. Inuyasha pegou pela sua cintura apertando-a contra si suavemente. Kagome abraçou seu pescoço mexendo em seus longos cabelos brancos. Eles se beijaram, era profundo e romântico. Inuyasha ia massageando suas costas. Beijaram-se por um bom tempo já era hora.

No andar de cimaa..

Sesshoumaru estava sentado no chão e encostado na parede. Rin deitava em seu colo com os braços de Sesshoumaru na sua cintura. Estavam a admirar a lua cheia e branca. O céu negro estava coberto de nuvens. Ficaram por uma meia hora naquela posição. Depois Rin e Sesshoumaru se levantaram e começaram a dançar de novo, com vários intervalos de beijos.

Quando a festa acabou, os três casais saíram da escola por volta das 11 horas. A festa acabou cedo naquele dia, fazendo com que os seis chegassem a uma conclusão:

- Já que a festona acabou só as 11, querem ir para minha casa? Meus pais foram a uma reunião de emergência e só voltam no dia seguinte. – Propôs Miroku olhando firmamente para Sango.

- Por mim tá Ok. Os nossos pais sairam para jantar com velhos amigos, só voltam pela madrugada – Aceitou Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru acenou com a cabeça afirmamente.

Depois de Miroku e Inuyasha convencerem as garotas, foram todos no apartamento de Miroku, que era em frente da escola.

- Que bonito hein ricaço! – Disse Rin bem entusiasmada.

- É mó chique! – Afirmou Kagome

- Lembrem-se que ele é meu namorado – zuou Sango.

Kagome e Inuyasha sentaram no sofá grande de veludo, Miroku e Sango foram para o quarto de Miroku e Sesshoumaru e Rin foram para a varanda espaçosa com a bela vista para a cidade iluminada.O que vai rolar aqui? ;p


	3. Sexo: Sango & Miroku

**# Início do Hentai #**

**_Sango e Miroku_**

Miroku convidou Sango para que entrasse no seu gigantesco quarto e fechou a porta, trancando-a.

- O que você tá traman.. – Foi interrompido com o incador direito de Miroku. Ele pegou uma das suas mãos levando perto de sua cama fazendo-a sentar no colchão.

- Sango, você sabe que te amo não sabe? – Miroku ajoelhou-se segurando as suas mãos.

- Miroku... sim.. eu sei.. e eu te amo muito também – Respondeu-lhe com ternura.

- Quero muito continuar esse namoro contigo. Quero levar mais a sério. Quero o meu futuro junto com você. Quero que meus filhos sejam parte de nós dois. Quando terminarmos a faculdade, você promete se casar comigo, Sango? – Desejou Miroku muito confiante.

- Miróku. Sim, quero viver a vida ao seu lado! – Muito feliz e quase chorando, Sango se levantou, junto com Miroku e se beijaram perdidamente. Miroku agarrou sua cintura passando e massageando suas costas. Sango mexia no seu rabo-de-cavalo curtinho e fazia carícias no seu pescoço e nas orelhas. Os dois eram muito apaixonados e atrevidos, principalmente Miroku. Miroku foi massageando bem devagar com um jeito provocante a bunda de Sango, que sentiu um calafrio, mas se apertou mais ainda contra Miroku, onde ela sentiu algo endurecendo na parte de baixo. Os dois estavam excitadíssimos.

- Você quer Sango? – perguntou Miroku ainda dando uns beijos deliciosos.

- Sim. Quero muito Miroku – Sango se entregou aos braços de Miroku, os dois estavam excitados e desejavam a mesma coisa.

Miroku pôs a mão de baixo da blusinha decotada de Sango fazendo-a levantar devagarinho passando a mão em seu corpo. Tirou a blusinha e colocou as mãos nas suas costas mexendo no sutiã que prendia os seios fascinantes de Sango. Retirou o sutiã deixando-a nua na parte de cima e beijou acariciando seus seios. Abaixou-se e abraçou suas pernas bem feitas e maduras admirando cada curva de seu corpo. Com a cabeça, de lado, encostada na parte da frente da saia, começou a levantar sua saia de pregas muito curta chegando na bunda dela. Apertou com força os bumbuns fazendo-a delirar. Tirou a saia deixando-a só de calcinha. Agora era a vez de Sango, ela levantou-o apertando-o contra si bem forte, lambeu sua orellha dando-lhe uma mordida. Tirou a camisa larga de Miroku deixando exposto o seu abdômen detalhado. Abaixou suas calças severamente junto com a cueca jogando as roupas para o lado. Ela viu o membro excitado de Miroku. Era fascinante e de deixar louca de prazer. Sango pegou um preservativo que estava dentro do sapato de Miroku ai,ai ;p e abriu, foi colocando devarzinho no membro dele para que ela pudesse ver as expressões no rosto dele. Depois, Miroku segurou os seus seios maduros massageando dando voltas e voltas, fazendo-a soltar gemidos excitantes. Pelas costas, desceu suas mãos pelo corpo magnífico analisando cada curva, chegando ao fino tecido de algodão, colocando as mãos dentro. Foi movimentando a mão sobre a bunda dela e depois direcionou para a frente massageando a parte externa da vagina. Quando ouviu alguns gemidos provocantes, introduziu dois dedos dentro. Moveu os dedos para dentro e para fora, para os lados também. Fazendo Sango delirar de prazer. Ela conseguia ver seu membro endurecendo cada vez mais. Eles estavam cheios de prazer. Sango, dentre vários gemidos, deu um gritinho de dor e prazer.

- Você acha que ISSO é prazer? Isso é só um aquecimento – disse com uma voz malvada.

- Anda logo Miroku. – implorou Sango, um pouco sem ar.

- Com calma, Sango – sorriu-lhe retirando os dedos e arrancando sua calcinha. Miroku deitou-a no chão passando o membro excitado por fora da vagina fazendo tentações em Sango.

- Rápido Miroku. – Implorou novamente Sango que não aguentava tanta espera.

- Devagar.. – Disse Miroku com uma voz provocante e sexy – se vai ao longe minha querida. Miroku lambeu o sexo da Sango mordiscando também. Massageou com os dedos bem devagar e observando as expressões de prazer que Sango soltava.

De repente, Miroku penetrou o membro duro nela sem misericórdia e com força, fazendo-a soltar surdos gemidos de prazer e satisfação. Ele voltou a ir devagar. Dentro. Fora. Dentro. Fora. Dentro. Quando estava no fora, introduziu profundamente e com força o membro na vagina mexendo o seu corpo para frente, e o corpo de Sango para trás.

- Ohh – Sango gemeu alto e claro

- Isso ae. – Disse Miroku maliciosamente.

Ele parou e retirou o membro fazendo Sango ficar de quatro e enfiou rapidamente na parte de trás de Sango. Ele segurava sua cintura e cada vez que ele enfiava ela ia para frente com uma expressão gostosa na cara.

- Ooohh – Sango gemeu alto – Ooooooh – gemia cada vez mais e mais – Não pare Miroku. - Quando ele enfiou fundo, Sango gritou alto prazeirosamente e segurou a bunda de Miroku e disse:

- Faça mais movimentos. Mexe bastante. Me enlouqueça de amor! - Foi indo assim por alguns minutos. – Agora é minha vez – Sango disse com uma cara malvada e levantou-se jogando-o na cama. O membro continuava duro. Ela subiu em cima de Miroku e encaixou o membro na vagina como se fosse um quebra-cabeça. Ela movimentava-se para frente e para trás direto. Fazia expressões na cara provocantes e as vezes de dor. Ela, com uma idéia sinistra e safada, fez movimentos como se estivesse montando a cavalo em cima do Miroku, que o fez ficar louco de prazer. Ele segurou-a pela cintura mexendo a bunda dela pros lados, parecendo que estava misturando com a colher o leite com chocolate, sendo que a vagina ainda tinha o membro encaixado. Ela se contorcia e gemia. Miroku aprontou de novo. Ele levantou a Sango de pé e sentou-se na cama. Colocou a Sango no seu colo introduzino severamente o membro no cú dela. Ela contorcia-se mais e mais para trás e ele segurando-a pelos seios. Em seguida, Miroku levou os dedos da mão direita enfiando entre as pernas abertas de Sango, que logo depois de ter os dedos introduzidos, fechou as pernas para sentir prazer por trás e pela frente. Miroku estava mexendo sem parar em várias direções os dois dedos na vagina dela, sentindo-os umidecidos e quentes. Com os dedos pela frente e o membro por trás, fazia Sango ficar presa entre seus braços. Ele apertava os dedos fortes e ela gritava de prazer. Ele dava um empurrãozinho por trás e ela gemia. Quando fez os dois ao mesmo tempo ela tentou não gritar alto, já que a sensação era muito gostosa e prazeirosa. Ainda não acabou, Miroku a levantou e colocou-a contra a parede. Pegou as pernas dela e fez com que ela se apoiasse nele e ele, com seus movimentos rápidos, enfiou o membro nela fazendo ela ficar de pernas abertas sendo seguradas pelos braços fortes de Miroku. Toda vez que ele enfiava, ela ia para cima contra a parede gemendo e depois descia, e subindo e descendo. Miroku também ia lambendo e mordendno os seios da Sango, que se apoiava com os braços no ombros do Miroku. Ele então, colocou-a sobre um criado-mudo alto, jogando tudo para o chão, abrindo as pernas dela e introduzindo o membro dentro mesmo com as pernas abertonas. Sango se contorcia e se segurava nos lados do criado-mudo. Depois de absurdos gemidos e movimentos, os dois deitaram-se na cama dando beijos sem fôlego e cansados. Foi a melhor e a primeira aventura vivida pelo casal.

**# Fim do Hentai #**


	4. Amor

Leiam devagar, sem pressa, e imaginem as cenas acontecendo em sua mente, porque esta parte não é hentai nem UA, é uma parte romântica, fofa e especialmente dedicada ao Inuyasha & Kagome e Sesshoumaru & Rin Obrigada:D

**_Inuyasha e Kagome_**

Estava tocando uma música muito romântica e calma em piano.

- O que será que Miroku e Sango estão fazendo, Inu? – Perguntou Kagome ao ouvir um grito, e não era um grito de medo ou socorro, parecia ser de... prazer.

- Sei lá, mas seja o que for, parece divertido né Kagome? Queria também me divertir – Pensou Inuyasha com um pensamento um pouco maldoso. Mas ao contrário do casal atrevido Miroku e Sango, Inuyasha e Kagome eram um casal mais consciente e comportado.

Os dois entreolharam, meio tímida, Kagome pegou uma das mãos de Inuyasha, e este segurou seu queixo para beijá-la suavemente. Os dois ficaram conversando e as vezes beijavam-se. Até a conversa começou a ficar pesada:

- Então Kagome, você já teve alguma fantasia sexual.. – Inuyasha atreveu-se, sem más intenções – comigo?

Kagome sentiu seu rosto ferver e quis olhar para o lado, mas as mãos de Inuyasha seguravam seu queixo delicadamente então respondeu – Porque pergunta isso? Por a caso, o moço aqui já teve alguma fantasia sexual pensando em mim? – Perguntou-lhe não querendo responder a sua pergunta.

- Por a caso já, Kagome – Kagome fez uma cara surpresa e sentiu-se mais vermelha que antes – Quero que você saiba que o que sinto por você é verdadeiro. Te amo de verdade e quero levar a fundo. Quero um relacionamento sincero e sério. Quero que você se sinta a vontade. Não importa a situação. Porque te amo Kagome.

- Inu... – emocionada, Kagome beijou-o profundamente e provocou-o.

Os dois ficaram a trocar beijos de amor. Inuyasha atreveu-se a colocar as suas mãos dentro do sutiã da garota, que ficou surpresa, mas ele não fez nada que a assustasse. Inuyasha acariciou os seios carinhosamente cheio de amor, ele tinha muito amor para dar e receber, era confiante e Kagome sabia disso. Ele retirou a mão calmamente, abraçando-a, ele podia sentir seu coração bater, podia sentir seu calor humano acolhedor, podia ouvir sua respiração calma, podia tocar seus longos cabelos negros, que tinha um cheiro maravilhoso de pêssego, e ele podia sentir um sentimento nunca sentido, no fundo do seu coração, que fazia ele relaxar e desejar que isso nunca acabasse. Kagome sentia-se confortável nos braços aconchegantes e acolhedores de Inuyasha. Sentia-se muito protegida, acreditava no Inuyasha e acreditava que os dois poderiam viver intensamente juntos. Eles se entediam bem, pelo menos até aquela hora, mas ela sabia que um completava o outro, um era parte do outro. Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram juntos, abraçados, por um tempo que inconscientemente, era infinito para eles.

**_Sesshoumaru e Rin_**

- Sesshoumaru, você gosta de mim ou só está comigo porque eu gosto de ti? – Rin perguntou calmamente para Sesshoumaru, que estava abraçado a ela por trás, com os rostos colados uns aos outros.

- Se eu não gostasse de você, não estaria na casa dum amigo, contigo, admirando a paisagem tão encantadora do céu estrelado. – Respondeu fixando os olhos na lua cheia.

- Você é incrivelmente romântico e surpreendente. Gosto tanto de você, Sesshoumaru. Seu estilo de ser é tão original e diferente dos outros. Espero que você nunca mude, se for para mudar, que mude para melhor.

- Não vou mudar, se mudar, tenho minhas razões, que certamente são importantes, Rin. – Pausou e olhou para os olhos encantadores de Rin – Você é especial. Diferente, persistente e culta. Isso me atrai e eu admito, é fascinante.

Deram mais um outro beijo profundo cheio de vontade de amar, de querer descobrir coisas que somente seriam possíveis descobrir com a pessoa certa. Sesshoumaru, com seu ar sério e calmo, abraçou calorosamente Rin, fazendo-a sentir amada de verdade.

- Rin, eu sei que nos conhecemos só hoje... – Sesshoumaru iniciou

- Não, foi no ônibus a 4 dias atrás quand.. – foi interrompida por Sesshoumaru.

- Deixe-me continuar. Nos conhecemos de verdade a poucas horas. Não posso dizer que te amo, porque dizer "eu te amo" é extremamente sério, só posso te dizer isso quando o meu sentimento por você despertar de verdade. Mas posso dizer que gosto de você verdadeiramente.

Rin sorriu-lhe e beijou os seus lindos e doces lábios. Ficou contente pelas palavras ditas por Sesshoumaru. E acreditava que seria capaz de despertar o sentimento, chamado amor, do coração puro do Sesshoumaru.

Os dois resolveram entrar e viram Inuyahsa e Kagome abraçados de olhos fechados. A imagem era tão linda que Rin resolveu sentar no sofá oposto ao fofo casal, cuidadosamente para não atrapalhar eles, junto com Sesshoumaru. E ali ficaram Rin e Sesshoumaru abraçados, acolhendo um ao outro.

Miroku e Sango vestiram-se e se arrumaram. Estavam muito contentes com o ocorrido. Quando arrumaram tudo, saíram do quarto, e os quatro que estavam no sofá olhavam-os fixamente como se estivessem esperando alguma resposta ou explicação.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Disfarçou Sango.

- Nós é que perguntamos! – Responderam os quatro em coro.

- Hehheh.. Estava mostrando um livro muito indicado para Sango e trocamos um beijinhos, só. – Miroku tentou explicar.

- É, é. Por a caso o livro é sobre "Como fazê-la sentir prazer"? – zuou Inuyasha fazendo todos rirem.

- Onde vende esse livro? – Miroku perguntou com uma cara maliciosa.

# PAFT #

- Ouch! – Miroku gemeu de dor.

- Hunf! – Sango saiu de perto e foi sentar num outro sofá perto dos amigos e perguntou – E o que aconteceu aqui?

- Estamos namorando – Inuyasha e Kagome responderam e depois entreolharam.

- Já era hora! – piscou-lhes o olho e virou-se para Rin e Sesshoumaru – E você? Também tão namorando?

- Hã.. nãa – Rin foi interrompida pela voz fria e masculina de Sesshoumaru.

- Sim, estamos – e beijou a testa de Rin, que ficou muito feliz e deu um selinho em Sesshoumaru, abraçando-o de novo.

Miroku se acomodou ao lado de Sango. Os casais conversavam e o tempo passava. Depois de uma hora de namoro e conversas, respectivo namorado levou sua respectiva namorada para casa.

4


	5. Acampamento

O ano escolar estava quase acabando, já era fim de Novembro. Todos já tinham feito suas provas, estavam muito agitados e era época de festas.

- Bom dia Kagome! – Inuyasha saudou Kagome muito orguhoso por estar namorando-a e deu-lhe um selinho muito fofo.

- Bom dia Inuyasha..! – Kagome respondeu corando com um sorrisinho na boca. Nessa exato momento, passou Sesshoumaru, com o rosto sério e frio, que parecia estar a procura de alguém.

- Olá, Rin! – Kagome cumprimentou-a quando ela foi ao encontro dela.

- Bom dia, Kagome! Vejo que voc.. – Quando Rin foi comentar sobre o namoro de Kagome e Inu, alguém lhe roubara um delicioso e curto beijo. Era Sesshoumaru que a abraçara por traz e parecia querer falar com Rin, a sós.

- Bem Kagome, parece que vou ficar ocupada agora. – Kagome piscou-lhe um olho e via Rin e Sesshoumaru desaparecer pelo corredor. Inuyasha, que estava calado, resolveu dicar num canto com Kagome a dar um beijinhos bem gostosos.

# TRIIMM # suposto toque da escola.. ¬¬

Todos os estudantes entraram em suas respectivas salas. Kagome e Inu eram da mesma sala, enquanto Rin, Sango e Miroku eram da outra. E Sesshoumaru estava no ano seguinte ao de Rin.

Durante a aula, Rin estranhou que Sango e Miroku chegaram atrasados 15 minutos e que Miroku estava com uma marca vermelha bem forte no rosto e que Sango estava zangadinha. Rin resolveu perguntar a Sango o que tinha acontecido:

- Er.. hmm... – Sango estava muito atrapalhada e coradinha – No recreio te conto Rin, e aproveito e conto para Kagome, tá?.

- Você que sabe.. – Rin concordou.

No intervalo, as três garotas reuniram-se para contar as novidades.

- Meninas, tenho uma novidade quentíssima que ninguém ainda sabe! – Exclamou Kagome muito empolgada – Minha mãe deixou escapar essa. A escola está planejando fazer um acampamento lá em Sun City, a cidade do pôr-do-Sol! Especialmente para o secundário! (1º, 2º e 3º colegial) – A mãe de Kagome era uma professora profissional de História muito simpática e engraçada.

- Você tá zuando com a gente né Ká? – Rin desconficou de queixos caídos, enquanto Sango, como sempre, estava planejando todas as coisas e acontecimentos possíveis, em Sun City, na sua mente.

- Não.. Acha que iria mentir assim? Isso é fantástico né? – Kagome quase que gritou na frente de todo mundo.

- Simm! – As outras duas exclamaram. Então, Rin lembrou-se:

- Caham... SangoOo! – Rin chamou Sango com uma voz meio que cantando – Lembra? Porque vocêe e o Miroku chagram atrasados 15 minutos... Juntooos?

- Hm.. – Sango se acalmou ainda com o sorriso no rosto – Bem, é que nos encontramos na entrada e ele me levou para o bosquinho da esc.. – Sango foi interferida pelas duas garotas.

- No bosquinho da escola? Sozinhos? Com o Miroku? – As duas ficaram muito anciosas para ouvir o que aconteceu – Continua!

- Bem, fomos no bosquinho da escola, quero dizer, ele me levou até lá.. – Os olhos das duas abriram-se ainda mais – Ele me disse que amou a noite daquela festa que a Rin pagou os bilhetes e..

- O que aconteceu na noite daquela festa? – Rin interviu novamente junto com Kagome – Lembro que vocês dois trancaram-se por uma hora mais ou menos no quarto!

- Vocês querem saber o que aconteceu hoje ou naquela noite? – Sango falou começando a zangar-se pelas interferências.

- Ok, ok.. Continua San.

- Daí ele começou a beijar-me e a acariciar minhas costas... Aquele beijo foi tão excitante..! – Sango apercebeu-se que estava um pouca empolagada demais e continuou – Hm.. daí depois de vários beijos e carícias ele ousou colocar a mão por dentro da minha blusinha, e dei um tapa tão forte que doeu minha mão..

- Hahahahha – As duas riram-se feitos louca e logo pararam – Caham.. SangoOo.. e o que aconteceu naquela noite?

- Fizemos sexo – Sango foi direta e clara, confiava nas amigas e as considerava irmãs desde a primária. E para a surpresa das duas cuscas e curiosas, entraram em choque e em seguida bateram as palmas e a abraçaram.

- Parabéns San! Estamos muito feliz por você! Sabemos que você ama muito ele né? – As duas a parabenizaram, sabiam que os dois se amavam, apesar do miroku ser extremamente pervertido, bem, Sango também tinha uma mente poluída, mas não tanto como Miroku.

Dentre muitas risadas e fofocas, Inuyasha e Miroku apareceram e foram encontrar-se com suas namoradas. Rin recebeu um telefonema de Sesshoumaru, que pediu para que a encontrasse próximo do bosquinho da escola.

- Oizinho Sesshy! O que você quer? – Rin deu-lhe um selinho ao sentar-se ao lado de Sesshoumaru num banquinho.

- Quer ir ao cinema comigo hoje? Já que tá acabando as aulas, não temos mais trabalhos ou provas.. - Sesshoumaru convidou-a e a segurou no seu colo.

- Claro! - Rin sorriu dando-lhe outro beijo – Lembrei-me, a Kagome me disse que vai ter um acampamento no final do ano para o secundário. Você acha que pode ir?

- Sim, mas você vai né?

- Óbvio que vou! Pelo que eu me lembre, vai durar 5 dias! Acho que vai ser divertido e perfeito! – Os dois conversaram por mais 10 minutos e foram para suas aulas quando o recreio acabou. Rin era para encontrar Sesshoumaru as 18h no Shopping.

# Enquanto Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam conversando #

- Hein Ká? Pode ir na minha casa hoje? – Inuyasha perguntava sem parar para Kagome.

- Não.. hoje vou ter que cuidar do Shouta, já que minha mãe vai ter uma reunião geral na escola.. – Kagome entristeceu Inuyasha e logo propôs – Daí você poderia vir na minha casa. O Shouta dorme as 21h e minha mãe chaga as 24h – Kagome olhou-o maliciosamente, não era próprio de Kagome. Talvez ela ficara empolagada em saber que Sango perdeu a virgindade. Inuyasha retribuiu sua maliciosidade com um beijo de língua provocante, querendo dizer que ia na casa dela.

- Me desculpe Sango! Não queria ter feito isso, quero dizer – começou a diminuir a voz – queria muito fazer aquilo..

# PAFT #

- Desculpaaas!

Sango não aguentou o rosto bem formado e de imploração de Miroku. Deu-lhe um beijo fazendo Miroku apertá-la contra si. Sango sentiu "aquiilo" quase duro e então separaram-se.

- Podemos repetir aquela noite mais 5 vezes no acampamento – Miroku ouvira sobre a notícia em Sun City e olhou para Sango e foi descendo o olhar pelo corpo escultural dela.

- Claro Mirokuu.. – Sango mandou um olhar sexy para Miroku, fazendo-o ficar abobado e depois excitado. Quando o intervalo acabou, eles voltaram para suas salas, planejando os acontecimentos no acampamento em Sun City.

4


	6. Sexo: Kagome & Inuyasha

- Tenho que desligar Kagome. Vou ao cinema com o meu querido Sesshoumaru! Mal posso esperar! – confessou Rin

- Boa sorte Rin!

- Para você também Kagome-chan! O Inuyasha é muito carinhoso, vai dar tudo certo! Tchauzinho! – Rin desligou o telefone e foi tomar banho. Quando acabara de se trocar, fora ao econtro de Sesshoumaru.

Rin chegou 5 minutos antes da hora marcada, então ela sentou-se num banquinho que havia nas proximidades.

- Oi Rin! Desculpa por chegar só agora, não queria te deixar esperando. – Sesshoumaru deu um beijo na boca de Rin carinhosamente.

- Que nada! Você chegou na hora! – Rin deu forte abraço em Sesshoumaru. Depois os dois foram comprar os ingressos e se acomodaram na última fila do cinema. O casal ficou abraçado enquanto o filme não começava. Deram beijos carinhosos muito gostosos. Quando começou o filme, Rin apercebeu-se de que se tratava de um filme de terror.

- É um filme de terror? – Rin perguntou a espera de que não fosse.

- Sim. Por que Rin? – Sesshoumaru olhou-a segurando-lhe a mão – Tem medo? – Rin nem precisava responder – Vem aqui então – Sesshoumaru acomodou as costas de Rin em seu peito bem malhado, e para retribuir o carinho de Sesshoumaru, Rin deu-lhe um beijo beem profundo.

Durante o filme, quando os dois estavam entre beijos de dar tesão, Sesshoumaru virou-a frente a frente para beijá-la melhor. Acariciou seus braços e suas costas. Tirou o casaco que Rin usava e devagarzinho, foi deslizando sua mão dentro da blusinha dela. Rin mostrava uma cara de quem estava excitada. Ele massageou os seus seios por baixo do seu sutiã fazendo Rin soltar um baixo gemido. Umas pessoas olharam em direção a eles desconfiando de estarem fazendo sexo. Sesshoumaru e Rin resolveram parar para aproveitar o filme.

**# Enquanto isso ... e começo do Hentai #**

DinG DONG

Kagome abriu a porta e viu Inuyasha, que estava muito bonito e cheiroso. – Entra Inu! – Inuyasha entrou e deu um rápido beijo na boca doce de Kagome, que a fez rir. Ela estava com uma mini-mini-saia e uma blusisa tomara-que-caia bem atrente. E ele estava de calças meio largas e uma camisa social meia aberta.

Inuyasha tinha chegado bem depois de Shouta ter dormido. Kagome pensava que Shouta colaborara bastante para que o casal pudesse aproveitar a noite bonita e fresca. Inu sentou-se no sofá para três pessoas, enquannto Kagome foi buscar uma bebida para o amor dela. Quando ela chegou perguntou:

- Quer ouvir alguma música? Ver Tv?

- Hm.. pode ser uma música bem relaxante. – Sorriu Inuyasha. Logo depois, avistou um CD jogado no chão, de seguida vieram as idéias maliciosas em mente.

- Kagome.

- Sim?

- Pode pegar aquele CD que está no chão? Queria ver as músicas..

- Ah. Aquele ali? Perai. – Kagome nem pensou na mente poluída de Inuyasha e baixou-se para pegar o CD, de bunda para o ar e a mini-saia foi revelando a grande paisagem escondida por baixo. Inuyasha, com seus reflexos e agilidades rápidas, pegou por trás encostando a parte a frente na bunda espetacular dela. Apertou-a contra si fazendo pequenos movimentos excitantes. Com as mãos na cintura, Inuyasha foi descendo para a área íntima dela, mas por cima da saia. Apertou-a mais ainda contra si com o membro excitado e endurecendo. Kagome nem conseguiu reagir, logo epois dele ter encostado a parte da frente dele na bunda dela, ela ficou excitada e sem palavras. Gemia um pouco, e bem baixo. Inuyasha, ainda com as mãos na frente, levantou a saia dela e colocou a mão por dentro de sua calcinha de algodão. Ele primeiramente acariciou aquela parte bem devagar fazendo Kagome delirar e gemer mais alto. Depois ele penetrou dois dedos dentro dela masturbando-a. Ele sentiu os dedos húmidos e quentes. Kagome estava adorando aqueles movimentos que davam tesão só de pensar e não aguentou:

- Por favor Inuyash..

- Você quer mesmo Kagome? – Inuyasha perguntou à Kagome – Você pode se arrepender depois.. – Como sempre, Inuyasha era carinhosos, não importa onde ou quando.

- Quero. Juro que não vou me arrepender! – Kagome confirmou a dúvida de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha despiu Kagome calmamente, deslizando suas mãos macias pelo corpo toda de sua amada. Ele jogou as coisas da mesinha do centro e deitou-a lá mesmo. Ele tirou suas próprias roupas e colocando a camisinha no no membro já duro. Ela tinha um corpo fascinante e encantador. Inuyasha passou o membro na parte de externa de Kagome e depois massageou novamente a parte íntima dela e não aguentando o tesão, jogou-a para o sofá grande e deitou-se em cima dela encontando os dois corpos juntos sem nenhuma penetração. Depois de segundos, Inuyasha levantou-se e fitou seus olhos nos olhos de Kagome, que permanecia com a cara que tinha muito tesão. Inuyasha penetrou nela com força tentando não machucá-la. Penetrava-a com força e rapidez, nem dando intervalos nos gemidos dela. Inuyasha pegou as mãos de Kagome levando para cima e prendendo os movimentos dela, apesar dela não se mexer muito. Inuyasha penetrou mais uma vez com mais força que antes, Kagome gemeu alto, não conseguia mais segurar os gemidos de tesão. Em seguida, Inuyasha virou-a e a pôs de quatro, penetrando sem cerimônia pela bunda cheia de curvas de Kagome. Segundos depois, Kagome jogou-o no chão e sentou-se em cima do membro ainda duro e fez os mesmos movimentos em cima do amado. Ele agora é quem não conseguia parar de gemer. Kagome também continuava sem conseguir parar de delirar de tesão. Ela gritava baixo, gemia e sussurava palavras e frases eóticas no ouvido de Inuyasha enlouquecendo-o de prazer. Depois de uma hora de prazer absoluto, os dois se arrumaram, ficaram abraçados por horas e Inuyasha tinha quer ir para casa, já que a hora de a mãe de Kagome chegar estava próxima.

**# Fim do hentai #**

**# Enquanto isso.. Rin e Sesshoumaru #**

- O filme nào foi tão assustador – Rin disse aliviando-se por ter acabado.

- hahuahhaush – Sesshoumaru não conteu o riso – Não foi? Você não parou de gritar e de me agarrar.. apesar da parte do agarrar foi gostosa..

Rin olhou-o, e percebeu em que estava pensando, queria perder a virgindade com elem, mas não agora. Ela deu um abraço bem apertado e carinhoso em Sesshoumaru. Ele retribuiu o abraço acolhedor, mas conseguiu segurar o tesão, Rin sentiu o membro de Sesshoumaru endurecer, como queria deixar aquilo para um momento mais especial, soltou-se do abraço dele. Sesshoumaru era um cara bem compreensivo apesar de ser frio, por isso, ele beijou-a profundamente e levou-a para casa.

_# No dia seguinte #_

- Sériooo Kagome? – Rin e Sango ficaram de boca aberta quando souberam que ela perdeu a virgindade.

- Eu até pensava que a Rin iria perder antes de você amiga! – Confessou Sango.

- Calma gente.. – Depois Kagome riu-se.

- Bem, ontem era para nós fazermos, mas achei que queria esperar por um momento mais especial. E olha que ele foi bem compreensivo! – Contou-lhes Rin.

Parecia que a vida das três jovens estavam espetacular. Elas não podiam esperar melhor. E elas acreditam que o acampamento vai ser inesquecível! Não percam o próximo capítulo! ;)

**SraKouga:** Que bom que você está gostando da Fic! To muito empolgada em continuar essa história! Essa fic é só BONS momentosooosss :P Bjuuuus

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** ë é.. é a maior pegação:P Espero mais reviews suas:) Kisus :


	7. Cachoeira do sexo

Finalmente, depois de uma semana, chegara o grande e esperado dia. O dia do acampamento. Todos estavam muito empolgados com a viagem que poderia ser perfeitamente inesquecível e divertida. Rin junto com Kagome e Sango estavam perto do grupo de sua sala, esperando a hora da partida. Miroku e Inuyasha estavam respectivamente com suas namoradas Sango e Kagome. Rin já estava meio preocupada com Sesshoumaru e queria perguntar ao Inuyasha sobre ele. Mas quando ela foi em direção ao seu "cunhadinho", Sesshoumaru apareceu e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Oi! Já pensava que você nem viria mais.. – Disse Rin dando a mão para Sesshoumaru.

- Se eu ficasse 5 dias sem você, o que aconteceria? Me posso imaginar, Rin. – Sesshoumaru olhou-a nos olhos com um sorriso meigo e atraente. Rin deu-lhe um beijo bem suave na boca dele.

Todos já tinham chegado ao ponto de encontro marcado as 7 e quinze da manhã. Então subiram no ônibus alugado e partiram para Sun City muito anciosos e animados. A viagem durou 3 horas, Rin estava meio sonolenta deitada no ombro de Sessshoumaru, Kagome também deitara no ombro do seu amado, e Sango e Miroku ficaram animando ainda mais todo o pessoal do ônibus, que estava com um som alto com todos gritando. Quando chegaram, o "tutor" disse-lhes que poderiam arrumar suas coisas em seus respectivos quartos, nas cabanas de madeira, e que depois de tudo estar organizado, estavam livres até o almoço. Os três casais, depois de tudo ajeitado e arrumado, se encontraram perto da praia que tinha lá.

- Vamos? – Disse Miroku olhando para uma colina cheia de árvores bem vivas e verdes cuja a localização era bem perto da praia.

- Vamos para onde? – Kagome interrogou-o

- Você tá falando para irmos para aquela montanhinha? – Sesshoumaru continuou.

- Sim. Porque não exploramos esse acampamento? Estamos livre até o almoço, que são as 13hs. Sendo que agora são 11hrs. – Miroku respondeu com firmeza e decidido a ir.

- Pode ser. E vocês pessoal? – Concordou Inuyasha. Todos decidirão ir lá dar uma olhada à volta. Subiram colina a cima por 15 minutos. Caminharam devagar olhando os insetos a volta e as flores belas que germinavam na grama verde.

- Aqui é bem bonito não acham? – Disse Rin muito feliz ao achar uma flor alaranjada que nunca tinha visto. Sesshoumaru queria pegar essa flor para colocar nos cabelos brilhantes de Rin, mas ela interviou-o.

- Não tira não.. Deixa ela crescer mais. Ainda está germinando Sesshy – Rin sorriu-lhe e continuou a andar juntos.

- Sim! – Concordou Kagome.

- Olha pessoal, aquilo não é uma cachoeira? – Disse Inuyasha apontando para alguma coisa brilhante caindo sem parar.

- É sim! – Afirmou Miroku. Rin saiu correndo de seguida Sango e Kagome e depois de alguns segundos foram os rapazes atrás.

- Que lindo! Essa água parece ser muito limpa, é tão transparente.. – Disse Kagome.

- Tão brilhante.. – Continuou Sango

- Que dá vontade.. – Prossegui Rin

- De nadar! Vamos entrar, vamos? – Disseram as três em coro que assutaram os garotos.

- Mas vocês trouxeram maiô ou biquini? – Interferiu Inuyasha.

- Sim! – Disse Kagome

- Claro! – de seguida Sango

- É! Estamos sempre preparadas, né meninas? – E finalmente Rin. A três começaram a tirar a ropua para poderem entrar no grande lago. Elas tinham um biquini debaixo das roupas. Miroku fez o mesmo e entrou no lago. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha nem se lembraram de vestir o calção por debaixo da calça. Ficaram observando suas respectivas namoradas nadarem. Depois de vário minutos, Rin percebeu que deixara seu amado sozinho com o irmão. Então vestiu sua roupa, mesmo estando um pouco molhada, e foi ao encontro de Sesshoumaru e sentou ao seu lado.

- Não vai nadar? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru por ver sua amada ao lado dele.

- Náa. Já nadei por um bom tempo e além do mais, você estava nadando, por isso prefiro ficar aqui contigo! – Disse Rin abraçando seu braço.

- Bom, já que não temos nada para fazer aqui, além de ver esse pessoal brincando, vamos dar uma volta pelas redondezas? – Ofereceu Sesshoumaru já levantando da pedra em que estava sentado.

- Claro! – Concordou Rin. Então, a sombra dos dois foram desaparecendo por entre as árvores altas e grandes.

- Inuyashaa! – Gritou Kagome que estava chegando perto do seu amado tentando vestir a sua camisa – Vamos voltar para praia? Já que você também não pode entrar no lago.. – Inuyasha sorriu-lhe e desceram em direção a praia cheia de ondas grandes e bonitas.

**# Hentai gentee #**

- Bem, parece que ficamos SOZINHOS Sango – Disse Miroku dando uma olhada pelo corpo sensual de Sango.

- Pois pois amor.. – Sango olhou-o com um sorriso perverso e malicioso. Os dois começaram a se beijar loucamente. Miroku deslizava sua mão pelos fascinentes seios de Sango, e foi descendo para a região das nádegas, que eram curvas e grandes. Enquanto isso, Sango apenas beijava-o perdidamente.

Miroku sussurrou no ouvido de Sango – Agora, vamos fazer um amor diferente. Bem criativo Sango! – Miroku tirou o biquini de Sango e ela tirava o calção do amado, que já colocava o preservativo no membro endurecido. Miroku pegou-a e encostou na rampa, que parecia um escorregador que ia um pouco para dentro do lago e a penetrou com muito prazer. Sango contorceu-se cheia de tesão. Os dois manteram o ritmo rápido, mas Miroku acelerou e forçou mais ainda a penetração, enquanto Sango continuava a gemer de loucamente cheia de prazer. Então, Miroku, com sua grande mente maliciosa, disse para Sango de pendurar no galho grosso que estava a uma distância baixa em relação ao chão. Sango fez o que seu amado lhe pediu. Então, Miroku, com calma, foi passando a mão pelo corpo escultural de Sango chegando a parte íntima. Sem demora, ele enfiou dois dedos dentro da vagina dela fazendo a gemer tanto que quase se soltou do galho. Ela, com a força que tinha, tentanva se levantar em cima do galho, mas não conseguia. Miroku então, retirou os dois dedos safados e a desceu do galho empurrando-a contra a árvore. Ele penetrou-a bem fundo fazendo-a apoiar sobre suas forte pernas. Ele foi acelerando a penetração, que ficava cada vez mais gostoso já que o peso de Sango a fazia descer com tudo em cima do membro duro de Miroku. Depois de movimentos de penetração sem parar, Miroku deitou Sango em uma pedra grande de bunda pro ar e sem cerimônia nenhuma, penetrou com força e cheio de vontade. Sango segurava com tanta força na pedra, que fez marcas com suas unhas nela. Em seguida, Sango resolveu agir, ela amarrou Miroku em uma árvore de braços para trás expondo o membro ainda ereto. Ela passou a bunda por volta do membro fazendo-o querer enfiar com tudo na bunda gostosa da Sango. Ela depois colocou o membro por entre as pernas dela sem penetrar e fechando-asm fazendo contrações no pau dele. De seguida, Sango virou-se e enfiou o pinto na bunda dela fazendo um anal bem criativo e prazeiroso. Sem intervalos, ela retirou o membro e virou-se para enfiar o pau na vagina dela, que estava implorando por uma penetração intensa e tesuda. Como a árvore era fina, ela meio que escalou na árvore até conseguir encaixar o membro na vagina, ela estava com as pernas abertas mas se apoiando e seguranod na árvore. Sango começou o ato que parecia que ela estava se "esfregando" na árvore, mas na verdade, ela estava fazenod movimentos absurdo com o mebro enfiado na vagina dela. Era tão excitante e prazeiroso que chegaram ao êxtase sem problemas. A energia que circulava no corpo deles fora em vão, estavam exautos, foram para o lago descansar abraçados com suas respectivas roupas de nadar. Não queriam deixar provas de que fizeram sexo na cachoeira e na árvore e também na pedra. Miroku lançou a camisinha, quase vazando gozo pela abertura, para bem longe da cachoeira. É claro, com uns nós muito fortes nele.

**# Fim do Hentai #**


	8. Sensação da Masturbação

**# Hentai fraco #**

Enquanto Sango e Miroku descansavam após a "aventura na selva", Rin e Sesshoumaru deram uma volta nas proximidades da colina.

- Vejo que gosta muito flores, Rin. – Disse Sesshoumaru vendo Rin admirando uma flor rosa que crescia nas árvores.

- Ah, Sesshy! Eu gosto é mais de você.. – Rin correu para Sesshoumaru para abraçá-lo fortemente. Ela adorava abraçar seu amado, sentia-se protegida e segura. Sesshoumaru sempre aproveitava para sentir o seu cheiro encantor e doce. Os dois, certamente, são muito românticos. Depois do longo abraço, o casal recomeçou sua caminhada de mãos abraçadas uma na outra até encontrarem um parquinho meio abandonado, mas não sujo ou enferrujado. Era simples, tinha um escorregador, dois balanços, uma gangorra e uns outros brinquedos. Rin correu para um dos balanços seguida por Sesshoumaru. Cada um sentou em um balanço diferente. Os dois conversaram por uns minutos, até que Rin vê uma flor azul muito desconhecida e sai correndo para admirá-la.

- Você prefere as flores do a mim né Rin? – Disse Sesshoumaru encarando-a na brincadeira.

- Oh! Coitadinho do Sesshyy! – Respondeu Rin indo na direção do seu amor com um jeito muito sexy e sensual. Ela deu um beijo suave em Sesshoumaru e depois sentou no colo dele. Os dois balaçavam devagarzinho o balanço bem abraçados. Depois de um troca de palavras amorosas, Sesshoumaru começou a beijar seu pescoço macio segurando a cintura de Rin, que correspondia os seus beijos gemendo de paixão. Então, Sesshoumaru foi descendo uma mão, prendendo-a aina com a outra mão livre, e tocou-lhe o sexo por cima da saia. Sesshoumaru esperou a reação de Rin, que foi contorcer-se um pouco. Ele apertou levemente a mão em cima da saia e com calma, foi introduzindo a mão dentro da parte inferior do biquini de Rin. Ela soltou um gemido e ele continuou procurando com os dedos o sexo da garota. Quando achou o que queria, introduziu os dois dedos sem machucá-la, fazendo-a delirar de prazer, mesmo sendo uma pequena penetração, já que nunca fizera sexo em sua vida. Ela estava experimentando algo que, certamente, era muito excitante e poderia ser vicioso. Sesshoumaru introduziu mais fundo os dedos milagrosos sentindo-os húmidos e quentes. Com a outra mão, ele acariciava a sua cintura e beijava seu pescoço. Ele continuou com os movimentos que eram tão excitantes, que fazia Rin cortorcer-se de loucura fazendo o balanço balançar sozinho. Rin conseguia snetir o membro de Sesshoumaru querendo sair, mas apercebeu-se que Sesshoumaru controlava-se. Ele queria ir mais a fundo, mas ouviu alguém se aproximando por causa dos barulhos dos arbustos. Então ele rapidamente tirou os dedos de dentro da calcinha branca de Rin e apenas beijava suas bochechas rosadas e quentes de tanto tesão. Viu que era Kagome e Inuyasha.

- Hã.. acho que erramos o caminho Inu. – Disse Kagome percebendo que havia interrompido qualquer coisa, pois vira Rin ofegante e vermelha.

- Pois Ká.. Vamos descendo até achar a praia.. Desculpa a interropição Mano..! – Disse Inuyasha se virando de costas para o casal no balanço com um sorrisinho de que percebeu tudo.

- Phew! Quase nos descobrimos, Sesshy. Ainda bem que você foi rápido em tirar os seus INCRÍVEIS dedos. – Disse Rin com um olhar safado.

- Queria poer ter visto seu rosto cheio de prazer Rin. – Sesshoumaru continuava segurando Rin pela cintura.

- E você pode.. – Rin olhou-o mais uma vez com um olhar muito malicioso. Mas depois, ela levantou-se. – Vamos? Queria ir a cachoeira ver Sango e Miroku, não sabemos o que são capazes de fazer juntos numa mata como essa. – Rin riu-se e foi andando com Sesshoumaru percorrendo o caminho de volta.

**# Fim do Hentai fraco #**

**# Kagome e Inuyasha - Hentai #**

- Você sabia o que eles estavam fazendo? – disse Inuyasha ainda se lembrando da noite que fizera amor com Kagome.

- Hã.. suponho que sim.

- Meu irmão estava masturbando a Rin. – Inuyasha foi direto. Não tinha nada a esconder. Kagome primeiramnete dicou olhando-o de surpresa e depois soltou um risinho.

- Acredito que você já fez isso. – Provocou Kagome com uma cara de inocente.

- Não, juro que não. Mas não duvido que eu possa experimentar te masturbar. – Respondeu Inuyasha agarrando a cintura de Kagome.

- Ai! Você me arranhou! Seu selvagem! – Gritou Kagome muito brava.

- De-desculpa Kago-me.. – Desculpou-se Inuyasha arrependendo do seu ato instintivo.

- Agora... – Disse Kagome com a cabeça baixa e com uma voz séria. - .. você vai ver! – Kagome começou a beijá-lo com muito amor. Ela não estava brava nem nada, já que o arranhão foi insignificante. Ela enconstou-o numa árvore beijando-o loucamente. Ele rapidamente trocou os lugares, agora quem estava encostada na árvore era Kagome.

- Vou experimentar como é masturbar alguém..- Começou Inuyasha com as mãos deslizando pela bunda de Kagome - .. E você, vai ver como é ser masturbada por mim.. Aposto que te deixarei louca e cheia de tesão amor.. Fica encostada aí na árvore.. – Inuyasha sorriu e agachou-se, foi subindo as mãos pelas belas pernas expostas de Kagome chegando as coxas sexys e extraordinárias. Ele em seguida, levantou-se e pôs as mãos por dentro da calcinha dela tocando-lhe o sexo. Ela gemeu baixinho, e ele infiltrou dois dedos na vagina já húmida. Kagome gemeu de prazer em sentir dedos fabulosos percorrendo-lhe o sexo. Ele entrava e saía num ritmo só, que foi acelerando a cada segundo. Inuyasha só parou quando Kagome atingiu o êxtase. Era a vez de Kagome, ela enconstou na mesma árvore e baixou-lhe as calças com sua cueca, o membro estava ereto. Ela então começou a apertar o membro, e depois de poucos segundos, Inuyasha não aguentou e deitou-a no chão. Tirou sem calma a a saia e a calcinha e penetrou com força. Ele fazia com vontade e com muita força, Kagome cortorcia-se muito de tanto tesão.

- Mais! Mais forçaaaa! – Gritava Kagome sem fôlego. A penetração foi incrível, ele ficou enfiando o membro na deliciosa parte de Kagome, que situava-se entre as pernas abertas dela, por 15 minutos sem hesitação. Teve que parar por sentir o gozo vindo, já que não estava usando camisinha, retirou o membro para não engravidá-la. O gozo foi jogada para o lado para não sujar Kagome. Os dois descansaram encostados na árvore, satisfeitos com o sexo feito.

**# Fim do Hentai #**

3


	9. Rin e Sesshy: totalmente inesquecível

Na hora do almoço, todos os alunos se reuniram no refeitório para comerem. Logo depois de Kagome, Sango e Rin almoçarem, foram se encontrar para conversar e contar algumas novidades.

- Não acreditoo! Ele te masturbou, Rin? – Disse Sango surpresa, já que Rin era a mais consciente de todas e a mais comportada.

- Sim.. – Deu para ver o rosto dela corar – Talvez haja algum progresso hoje a noite..

- Como assim? Vocês vãoo... – Insinuou Kagome

- Talvez! – Disse Rin sem vergonha, afinal, as três eram muito amigas e super íntimas. Se consideravam irmãs de verdade.

- Boa sorte, Rin! – Disseram as duas amigas.

- Bem.. hoje o Inu também me masturbou.. – Kagome contou outra novidade – É que vimos a Rin e o Sesshy fazendo qualquer coisa e ele disse que estavam se masturbando. Daí nós experimentamos essa sensação gostosa. – Disse Kagome rindo um pouco.

- Bom, eu e o Miroku fizemos um sexo bom. Muito gostoso e prazeiroso – Disse Sango terminando a conversa – Disseram que hoje vai haver uma festa de boas vindas para nós! Podemos ficar livre a noite depois das competições e jogos que o tutor fizer. – As três ficaram muito felizes e entreolharam, já sabiam o que iria acontecer.

**# Depois das competições e jogos.. #**

- Bem pessoal, oje foi um dia muito cansativo e animado. Vocês podem festejar bastante. Contratamos DJs e alugamos máquinas de dança e tal. Aproveitem! – Os alunos nunca pensaram que o tutor seria tão legal, por causa do jeito rigoroso que ele faz as atividades.

- Rin, gostaria de te mostrar um coisa que você ainda não viu. – Disse Sesshoumaru logo que começou a tocar a música – Pode vir comigo?

- Sim.

- Já que o casalzinho foi embora, Kagome. Tenho uma proposta para fazermos e tenho quase a certeza que você vai gostar. – Disse Sango secretamente.

**# Hentai! #**

- Parece que estamos naquele parquinho abandonado Sesshy. – Disse Rin ao subir a colina.

- Sim, mas você não viu uma coisa. – Disse Sesshoumaru guiando-a para a proximidade do parquinho.

- Oh! Que fofo! É tão querido! Tão bonitinho! – Exclamou Rin ao ver uma casinha de criança também abandonada. Era rosa e verde. Muito bonito.

Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu e levou-a para dentro da casinha – Senta nesse banquinho Rin – Disse Sesshoumaru apontando para uma lateral da casa.

- OK. – Rin sentou-se e foi abraçada pelos braços fortes de Sesshoumaru.

- Você me ama?

- Claro seu tonto! Senão não estaria namorando com você! – Disse Rin rindo-se, mas seu riso logo parou quando Sesshoumaru beijou-a calorosamente. Beijou-lhe o pescoço. Seus braços deslizavam pelos braços de Rin. Rin sentia-se possuída por aquele Deus gostoso de arrepiar. Sesshoumaru pôs as mãos nas suas coxas e abriu suas pernas expostas por uma mini-saia. Ele encostou-a na paredinha e passou a mão pelas coxas, depois massageou a parte da calcinha fazendo Rin gemer-se. Sesshoumaru colocou dois dedos dentro da vagina de Rin e a masturbou-a. Fez movimentos e sons mais prazeirosos do que de manhã. Depois Sesshoumaru segurou as pernas abertas de Rin e lambeu a parte íntima dela. Rin não parava de delirar de prazer.

- Rin, você ter uma relação sexual comigo? – Disse Sesshoumaru excitado começando a penetrar os dedos na vagina dela de novo.

- S-siim! – Rin nem conseguia falar direito com tanto tesão que vinha a tona sem intervalo. Sesshoumaru retirou os dedos e colocou uma camisinha no membro ereto já à mostra.

Ainda com Rin sentada no banco, Sesshy, que já estava despido, tirou-lhe toda a roupa deixando-a nua. Ele penetrou sem força em Rin para que não a machucasse. Na hora qm que a virgindade foi-se de vez, Rin gemeu e contorceu-se bastante. Sesshoumaru logo tirou o membro pensando que a machucara.

- Desculpe.

- Não. Eu gritei de prazer e não de dor. Continua, por favor. Quero chegar ao extase com muito prazer e sem hesitação. Quero que minha primeira vez seja inesquecível. Por favor. Vai em frente! – Rin segurou o pescoço de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshy penetrou-a novamente mas com um pouco mais de força. Rin gemeu mais alto. Ele foi fazendo a penetração devagar, mas de repente foi forçando mais e fazendo Rin debater-se contra a perede. Quando ele ia parar de ir com tanta força, Rin disse:

- Não! Continua! Vamos fazer pra valer!

Sesshoumaru penetrou-a bem fundo, ele estava muito excitado e queria fazer mais. Ele deitou-a no chão e enfiou sem misericórdia. Rin demonstrava expressões de tesão em seu rosto.

Depois, Sesshoumaru colocou-a de cabeça para fora da janela fazenod-a empinar a bunda.

- Esse vai ser gostoso! – Disse Sesshoumaru mirando para o cú da menina.

- Com certeza. – Rin respondeu-lhe com metade do corpo para fora da casinha.

Sesshoumaru penetrou Rin por trás, que estava a segurar-se para não cair para fora. Cada enfiada ela gritava de prazer, ela sentia sua parte íntima molhada. Logo depois, Sesshoumaru saiu da casinha e beijou Rin carinhosamente, que ainda estava pendurada na casinha. Ele se levantou e fez um oral bem gostoso nela.

- Rin, você quer algo mais criativo, né? – Sesshoumaru nem deixou ela responder e levou-a para o escorregador... O QUE VAI ACONTECER? ;D

3


	10. Idéias pervertidas

Sesshoumaru sussurrou no ouvido de Rin bem devagar – Eu vou descer o escorregador – Rin já tinha uma vaga idéia do que aconteceria. Ela se preparou, sentou-se na parte de baixo do escorregador de pernas abertas com a cara virada em direção ao Sesshoumaru, que, ainda com o membro duro, desceu o escorregador encaixando o membro ereto na vagina húmida de Rin. Ela deu um grito alto recheado de prazer. A intensidade fora tanta que ela caira de trás e Sesshoumaru, muito esperto, começou a fazer movimentos sexuais novamente. Uma sexo normal, mas com tesão de enlouquecer. Os dois não se cansavam. Sesshoumaru pausou deitado em cima de sua amada e depois levou-a para o balanço. Ele sentou e olhou para Rin, que apenas sorriu maliciosamente e sentou no membro endurecido bem devagar. Ela gemeu quando penetrou até o fim, descansou e de repente Sesshoumaru começou a balançar o balanço. Quanto maior a intensidade com que o brinquedo ia, mais a intensidade de prazer os dois sentiam. Em seguida, Sesshoumaru disse:

- Não temos mais nenhum brinquedo para agente se divertir!

- Tem a certeza? – Disse Rin olhando para baixo – Falta mais um!

- Tenho a certeza que você vai adorar o último brinquedo.

- Nunca pensei que eu gostava de cavalos... – Disse Rin dando uma risadinha.

- Essa risada vai acabar em gemidos!

- Vai em frente amor. O cavaleiro que é o dono do "cavalo"! Ups, quero dizer.. cavala!

Sesshoumaru montou nela e começou a fazer movimento muito semelhantes quando o homem cavalga beem rápido o cavalo. Ele era rápido, sabia como deixá-la com tesão de verdade. Ela nunca imaginara ter a sua primeira vez tão prazeirosa e sem problemas.

E então, Sesshoumaru levantou-a e encostou Rin na árvore e recomeçou com a penetração. Parecia que isso nunca acabava. E quem se importa? Era prazeiroso de mais para desejar o fim. Ele repetiu os movimentos sem hesitação, depois virou-a e penetrou por trás. Ele ia com vontade cheio de amor para dar. Finalmente, eles chegaram ao êxtase e descansaram nas grandes raízes da árvore gigante. Rin deitara no colo de seu amado com seu casaco por cima, já que era noite. Sesshoumaru acaricou-lhe os cabelos e perguntou:

- O que você ach...

- Fantástico! Totalmente maravilhoso! – Rin nem o deixara acabar de falar. Sesshoumaru beijou-a levemente.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Sim?

- Eu.. eu..eu te amo. – Rin confessou-lhe. Amava-o de verdade. Nunca tinha sentido isso antes.

- Eu também te amo, Rin. Se não eu não iria perder a virgindade contigo. – Sesshoumaru acaricou-lhe as coxas e não conseguiu se segurar. Deslizou uma das mãos para região da vagina e começou a penetrar dois dedos nela.

- Ohh... – Rin gemeu. Sesshoumaru continuou. Penetrou de vez nela fazendo-a gemer mais alto – OOHhh... – Sesshoumaru movimentou os dedos calorosamente, masturbando-a. Ela gozou lindo. Tudo não mão dele. Foi fantástico e os dois desejavam que sua relação nunca acabasse.

**# Enquanto isso... Sango&Miroku...Kagome&Inuyasha #**

Quando Sesshoumaru e Rin desapareceram de vista, Sango contou a proposta a Kagome.

- O quêee? – Gritou Kagome

- Calma ai moça! Eu acho que isso é uma boa experiência você não acha? Vaiii! Eu sei que você gostou da idéia! – insistiu Sango

- Tá.. mas e o Miroku? E o Inuyasha? – perguntou Kagome

- O Miroku já sabe. Quanto ao teu amado não sei. Seja uma guerreira menina! Ele até que vai gostar! – De repente, chegou Inuyasha puxando o braço de Kagome e disse:

- Vamos! Snago você também! – Kagome ia sendo puxada e Sango seguia-os. Inuyasha entrou no seu dormitório que dividia com Miroku e mais dois colegas. Kagome e Sango olharam o quarto, os três beliches que tinham lá estavam juntos, formando uma cama de três pessoas.

- E então?

- Como assim e então? Vamo! A Sango não te contou a proposta?

- O negócio de fazermos sexo de quatro pessoas? Você aceitou? – Disse Kagome surpresa.

- O Miroku arrumou as camas. Você topam ou não? – Perguntou Inuyasha. Quando Inu e Kagome se tocaram, Sango e Miroku já estavam na cama nus dando beijinhos. Kagome ferveu de tanta vergonha. Inuyasha, já todo despido, começou a despir a namorada. Kagome tentou pará-lo, mas não resistiu. A idéia de sexo de quatro era tão tentadora. Porque não? Inuyasha e Miroku colocaram o preservativo e cada um em sua respectiva namorada penetraram. As duas com mesmo tempo gemeram.

- Deveriam fazer um coro aqui no acampamento. A Sango e a Kagome são perfeitas! – Riu Miroku e em seguida lhe veio uma maluquice. Ele olhou para Inuayasha e disse – Que tal fazermos uma competição? Vamos ver qual das duas fazem mais gemidos. Quanto mais alto melhor! – Inuyasha concordou e começou a maratona. Depois de tantas penetrações, quem ganhou foi a Sango.

- Ei! Foi a Kagome seu trapaceiro! – Gritou Inuyasha.

- Foi nada Inuyasha!

- Ok, esquece isso de quem ganhou! – Sango disse. E de seguida lhe veio um olhar malicioso,

- Cadê a Kagome? – Disse Inuyasha reparando que Kagome sumira.

- Foi no banheiro.. – Disse Sango olhando para os dois com o membro ereto. – O que foi? – Ela apercebera que os dois captaram a idéia. Sango ficou de quatro, Miroku penetrou por trás e Inuyasha fez um oral. A Sango estava suando de prazer. Gotas do suor deliszanvam pelo seu rosto e pingava no seu queixo. Ela amava quem inventou o sexo. Depois de um minuto sem intervalo, Kagome saiu do banheiro olhando para a cena tão quente.

- Kagome! Chaga aqui! – gritou Inuyasha. Kagome foi ao encontro de Inuyasha e começou a beijá-lo.

- Ei! Posso rebecer esses beijos também? – Gritou Miroku ainda penetrando. Kagome olhou sem reação e pensou: Estamos fazendo um sexo de quatro. Porque não? Ela chegou no Miroku e disse:

- Só essa noite malandro! – Kagome beijou-o. Era gostoso. Mas nem se comparava ao Inuyasha. Miroku tirou uma das mãos da cintura de Sango e colocou nos peitos de Kagome. Ele massageou, apalpou e apertou. Era uma maravilha. Kagome protestou depois de minutos:

- E quando chega a minha vez? – Os dois pararam o ato e Snago levantou-se:

- Aproveita que o Miroku é seu só esta noite! – Sango piscou-lhe o olho e foi no banheiro. Kagome foi jogada para a cama de barriga para cima e Miroku penetrou-a pelo frente.

- Oooohh.. – Sem poder continuar a gemer, Inuyasha pôs o membro na boca dela #ele estava de costas para Miroku#. A sensação era gostosa. Kagome imaginou se não seria uma ilusão. Não, não era. O prazer era verdadeiro e delicioso. Então, resolveram mudar. Inuyasha deitou-se e Kagome encaixou o mebro duro dele na vagina dela. Ela estava no comando. Kagome inclinou-se para frente e Miroku fizera o anal com tudo. Era mágico. Kagome era o hamburguer e os garotos o pão. Sango saiu do banheiro e correu para cima de Miroku. Esfregou seu corpo no dele, fazendo com que ele penetrasse com mais força em Kagome, e fazendo Kagome sentir com mais a intensidade o membro de Inuyasha.

- Ei.. quando eu vou agir de novo? – Disse Sango já sem paciência de ver Kagome cheia de prazer sendo penetrada por dois gostosos. Inuyasha saiu de baixo de Kagome, deixando ela e Miroku continuarem o anal, e deitou Sango na cama. Inuyasha deslizou suas mãos nas coxas carnudas de Sango, depois masturbou-a com dois dedos. Com muita vontade, parou a masturbação e penetrou-a sem cerimônia.

- HHmmm.. Oohhh... – Ouvia-se a respiração acelerada de Sango. – Oooooohhh.. – Enquanto Sango experimentava ser penetrada por Inuyasha, Miroku e Kagome tentar uma coisa diferente. Ele colocou-a contra a parede e enfiou nela. Kagome com suas pernas apoiadas nas pernas de Miroku passava seus peitos bem feitos no rosto de Miroku, que começou a lambe-los e mordiscar-los. Sango e Inuyasha viram o ato de Miroku e Kagome e resolveram também mudar. Sango pegou um travesseiro e começou a masturbar-se com ele. E Inuyasha penetrou-a por trás. Sango sentia prazer duplo.

Miroku e Kagome pararam. Kagome quis descansar um pouco para recuperar o fôlego. Então Miroku chegou em Sango e deu um jeito para conseguir fazer oral com a Sango. Sango sentia-se, naquele momento, a Deusa dos Prazeres. Prazer TRIPLO! Era sensacional. Mas começou a ficar desconfortável e Sango teve que repousar. Miroku disse que repousari junto com ela. Ele deitou-a na cama e penetrou-a uma vez, mantendo o membro dentro dela, e então deitou-se nela. Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado quando vira Kagome se aproximando:

- Vai descansar Inu? – Kagome sentou no colo de Inuyasha encaizando o membro dele nela. Ela manteu aquela posição para repousar "dentro" do amado.

- Noite brilhante né? – Disse Sango. Todos afirmaram com a cabeça. – Todos estão cansados. Graças à quemm?

- A Deusa das idéias mais provocantes! – Disse Kagome.

- YEAH! – Todos gritaram

- A Deusa Pervertida! – Disse Inuyasha fazendo todos rirem um pouco

- YEAH! – Todos gritaram

- A Deusa dos prazeres! – Disse Miroku alegre. Ningué gritou, exeto Miroku e Sango.

- Ué? – Disse Sango rindo. Todos estavam cansados e satisfeitos. Depois de meia hora de repouso, vestiram-se. Kagome e Sango foram para seu quarto. Inuyasha e Miroku arrumaram os beliches. Inesquecível. Totalmente.

# Rin e Seshsoumaru chegaram em seus respectivos quartos. #

Rin! Você não sabe o que perdeu! – Disseram Kagome e Sango ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não perdi nada. A noite foi um máximo. Show. Muito gostosa. – Disse Rin satisfeita e feliz.

As três contaram os acontecimentos da noite.

- Oohh! Eu queria também participar! – Disse Rin

- Tudo bem. Talvez outra noite! – Disse Sango.

- Não amanhã. Tou arrombada. – Disse Kagome exausta.

- Pervertida – Disse Rin se referindo a Sango.

- Mente poluída e sem remédio – Acrescentou Kagome. As três desataram a rir. Era uma noite perfeita. De lua cheia e repleto de estrelas.

- Oquê? Vocês fizeram mesmo sexo de quatro? – Disse Sesshouamaru

- Sim! – Disse inu e Miroku.

- Se você quiser, podemos fazer de seis. – Disse Miroku

- Seis? – Disse Inu e Sesshy

- Náaaão.. – Disse Sesshy – Talvez agente combine de fazer de quatro, mas primeiro com Inu e Kagome e depois Miroku e Sango.. ou vice-versa.

- Táa bem.

Os três foram dormir. As três foram dormir também. Todos estvam felizes e satisfeitos com a "boa ação do dia".. ups.. "da noite!"

Pessualll! Me desculpa por ter demorado uma semana pah atualiza! É que tirei nega numas provas e tinha que subi nessas provas dessa semanaa.. Malz ai galera! Bjao da **_SESSHYSLADY_**!

5


	11. Preocupações: Sérias preocupações

A lua cheia no céu brilhava como nunca. Era lindo e romântico. Pena que Sango sentia-se exausta demais para apreciar aquela paisagem junto de Miroku. Contudo, mesmo cansada, não consesguia dormir. Sentia-se pertubada. Então, resolveu tentar aquela velha prática de contar carneirinhos. Um, dois, três ... cem, cento e um...z z z. Sango caiu no sono depois de uns duzentos carneirinhos.

No dia seguinte, ela acordou com dor de cabeça. Então o tutor deu um desconto nela: Ela podia se esforçar menos nas atividades. Mas no dia seguinte, ela sentia-se mal e chegou a desmaiar.

- O que você tem Sango? – Disse Kagome

- Não sei. Me sinto mal disposta, tonta e enjoada. – Sango respondeu baixinho. – E foi desde aquela noite de quatr.. – Ela parou de falar. De repente sentia-se pálida e assustada – Será que eu..

- Não! Não diga mais nada e vai descansar.. você deve estar doentinha.. só isso.. talvez você se esforçou demais.. ou comeu algo estragado.. – Kagome disse rapidamente para não dar confusão.

- Será que a Sango tá grávida? – Disse Rin distraída sem perceber a intenção de Kagome. As três ficaram pasmadas. Sem reação. Sem o que dizer.

- E se eu tiver? – Disse Sango começando a temer o futuro – Quem seria o Pai? Miroku ou Inuyasha? – Sango desatou a chorar.

- Calma. Talvez seja só coicidência! – Disse Rin tentando consolá-la. Kagome ficou perdida em seus pensamentos: "E se o Pai for o meu Inuyasha? Eu não poderei viver com ele para sempre! Sabia que não devia ter aceitado aquela proposta idiota e pervertida!". Mas aí, Kagome lembrou-se de um detalhe.

- Impossível, Sango! Miroku e Inuyasha usaram camisinha lembra? Não tem como você ou eu engravidar! – Disse Kagome aliviada

- É mesmo! Mas porque me sinto mal e enjoada? – Disse Sango parando de chorar – São sintomas de gravidez não são?

- Pera gente. Será que a camisinha de algum deles tava furada? – Disse Rin sem intenções más.

- Rin! – Gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo batendo três vezes na madeira. – Deixa de ser pessimista mulher!

- Eu to tentando achar respostas do porquê você tá se sentindo mal muié! – Disse Rin um pouco chatiada.

- Mas vê se acha respostas mais positivas! – Disse Kagome.

- É mesmo. Desculpa meninas.. – Disse Rin meio desapontada consigo mesmo. – Mas tenho um pergunta para fazer para os rapazes. Vem comigo. – As três foram ao encontro de Miroku e Inuyasha, e Rin perguntou:

- Rapazes, só uma pergunta. Apenas respondam. Como vocês abriram a camisinha daquela noite.. caham... – Perguntou Rin intimidamente.

- Como ela sabe? – Disse Inuyasha confuso.

- Abrimos com a boca. Os dentes... – Disse Miroku fazenod as meninas ficarem mais preocupadas ainda.

- Como? – Insistiu Rin

- Com os dentes mulher! – Disse Miroku

- Você encostou os dentes na camisinha? – Disse Rin

- Hm.. Não me lembro... Prá quê tanta pergunta do passado? E como você sabe disso? E não era apenas uma pergunta? E porque justo a camisinha? Será que tem algum problema que não me informaram?

- _Just shut up._ – Disse Rin virando-se. Rin era mesmo boa no inglês, já que já morara na Inglaterra por um ano e meio. – Você fala mais que a boca hein! – Rin saiu com as duas e foram para o quarto delas. Chegando lá, Rin tirou da mala um pacotinho estranho.

- Que é isso Rin? – Perguntou Kagome percebendo do que se tratava.

- Vamos ver se a Sango realmente tá grávida. Vai no banheiro e leva esse troço. É pra confirmar se você tá grávida ou não Sango.

- Tá. – Sango foi e fez como dissera Rin. – De que cor tem que ficar? – Perguntou Sango com o resultado pronto. Só não sabia como tinha que ser o resultado.

- Tem que ser axul... – Disse Rin. Sango deu um pulo de alegria por ver que o negócio tava azul. Ela nunca se sentiu tão alivida em sua vida. Graças a Rin! – para confirmar que você TÁ grávida. – Rin não tinha terminado de falar. Sango sentiu-se despedaçada. Ia ter um humano no seu ventre. Ficara chocada e sem reação.

- E então? Tá que cor? – Disse Kagome preocupa pelo silêncio.

- Tá.. tá...tá az.. – Sango começara a chorar.

- _Wait a second_! Tem um engano. Tem que ficar azul para confirmar que você NÃO tá grávida. Tá azul neé? – Rin disse sem preocupação de ter falado a coisa errada para a amiga. Distraíida.

- FOGO, RIN! QUE MERD! PQP! – Sango, incrivelmente, exclamou tuo isso. – VOCÊ QUERIA ME MATAR DE SUSTO OU OQUÊ? – ouve-se um breve silêncio de confusão - ...Obrigada, Rin...por trazer esse negocino para ver se a pessoa tá grávida ou não... Obrigada amiga... – Sango, depois de ter descarregado as palavras feinhas, agradeceu sua amiga verdadeira e compreensiva por ter trazido aquilo. Sango sentia-se _free_ e sussegada.

- Acredito que a cor esteja azul – Disse Rin confusa. Kagome riu-se. Rin sorriu. E Sango chorou... de felicidade.

- Esta manhã foi a pior e a melhor pra mim.. – Disse Sango – Acho que temos ter cuidado com as relações sexuais..

- Sim.. – Concordou Kagome

- Vamos ser mais atentas e deixar de ser precipitadas.. – Continou Sango – Entusiasmamos muito com essa experiência..

- Mas não podemos negar que é bom de se fazer.. – Disse Kagome rindo-se.

- Ei, ei! VOCÊS! Não nós. Nem vem com essa de "nós".. Vocês que são umas pervertidas.. e você Kagome.. Era tão tímida e inocente.. Que que o Inuyasha te fez? – Todas riram-se. Era verdade. Rin era a garota mais compreensiva, consciente e idependente do grupo. Ela entendia a situação e agia com paciência e sabedoria. – Eu e o Sesshoumaru tivemos uma noite fantástica aquela noite! E daqui a dois dias vamos voltar para a cidade. Quero ter a oportunidade de ver o pôr-do-sol daqui com o Sesshoumaru! Hoje!

- Eu também.. – Disseram Kagome e Sango. Aquela manhã tinha sido agitada para quem não correu ou estava em ação...

**Pessual!** Eu sei que o capítulo 10 foi ultra erótico! É que escrevo minhas fics dependentemente do meu humor e disposição. Acho que ontem tava inspirado demais!

**_Sango-Web:_** Eu tenho 16 anos! Eu sei que foi tipo um "relato erótico".. mas já ta explicado lá em cima... .. obrigada pela "crítica/sugestão" que me deste. E pela review também! Kisu :

_**SraKouga:** _Vergonha? Auhsuashaushau! Obrigada pela review! Kisu :

**_Petit Pelle:_** shaushaushau! Curiosa hein! Bem, minhas idéias são baseadas na realidade e nos acontecimentos e histórias que já ouvi. Mas tem vezes que são de autoridade MINHA (eu que inventei).. Tipo, é que sou realista, apesar de as vezes passar doa limites / Obrigada pela review e Kisuu :

**Written by _SESSHYSLADY_**

4


	12. Brigas: Sesshoumaru e Rin

A manhã tinha começada bem agitada e com muito Sol. Mas à tarde, começara a chover, então o tutor disse que deixaria os alunos livres até a chuva parar. Rin encontrava-se correndo à procura de Sesshoumaru, para contar sobre o pôr-do-sol de hoje. Mas daí, ela se deu conta e saiu correndo para perguntar uma coisa para Sango.

- Sango! Sango! Porque você tava com aqueles sintomas da gravidez? Ainda não entendi! – Perguntou Rin sem fôlego de tanto correr.

- Quê? – Disse Sango confusa. – Ah! Agora aquelas tonturas já passaram..

- Como assim "Ah! Agora aquelas tonturas já passaram.."? – Disse Rin imitando a voz de Sango de um jeito desengonçado.

- O tutor disse que isso acontece muitas vezes que, no acampamento, quando comemos uma porcaria e fazemos exercícios, por exemplo pular, em baixo do Sol.. – Rin fitou-a ainda confusa – OK, vou te confessar, mas não fica brava. Comi todas as suas batatas fritas ontem depois do café da manhã.. Sabe, é que não estou acustumada a comer frutas no café da manhã.. E depois não começamos a fazer aquela busca ao tesouro que o tutor nos disse, lembra?

- E tava o maior Sol. Você tinha corrido pra lá e pra cá e também pulou. Certo? – Disse Rin entendendo a situação. – Peraí! Você comeu todos os 3 pacotes de _Lays_? Aquelas batatas fritas deliciosas de _barbecue_? Sua cagonaa! – Disse Rin brava mas aliviada pela hipótese da gravidez ter sido desmanchada. Era tudo uma confusão. Totalmente.

- Sim.. Desculpa Rin!

- Relaxa.. Mas você vai me dar seus _Tridents_, tá?

Ouve um silêncio. – Eu comi tudo também.

- O quêee! – As duas riram-se. Então Rin lembrou do Sesshoumaru. – Vou procurar meu _lover_.. – Sango olhou-a como se dissesse: "pra quê?" e Rin apenas disse – Pôr-do-sol! – Rin sorriu-lhe e saiu a procura de Sesshoumaru.

- Agora to sozinha.. Acho que vou procurar o Miroku. O que a Kagome tá fazendo? – Sango perguntou a si mesma.

- Inu? – Disse Kagome ao ser levada para um jardim

- Pera, queria te mostrar uma coisa. Acho que você vai gostar. – Inuyasha levou-a até o centro do jardim repleto de flores bonitas e coloridas. – Eu só não acho ele! – Inuyasha parecia ficar impaciente por não encontrar o que queria, mas então, ele sorriu e disse – Ká, vem aqui. Vem vê!

Kagome agachou-se ao lado de seu amado – Ooohh! Que fofooo! É tão queridoo! – Era um cachorrinho branco e peludo.

- Eu achei-o ontem quando passava por aqui. Pena que você tava com a Sango e com a Rin. Mas ainda bem que ele continua aqui. Assim você pode vê-lo. Não é bonitinho, Ká? – Kagome afirmou sim com a cabeça olhando os pêlos brancos e lisos do cacorrinho. Ela beijou Inuyasha. De um jeito muito romântico. Mais calmo que o normal. Não era que nem quando faziam amor. Era mais especial. Mais carinhoso.

Terminando o beijo. Inuyasha tirou do bolso um plástico com arroz e feijão dentro. Era do almoço de ontem. Ele colocou no chão para o cachorro comer e foi embora com Kagome. – Eu soube que o cachorrinho é do tutor. – Disse Inuyasha.

- Daquele grandalhão e arrogante? Nossa. O cachorro é tão fofo e o dono é tão medonho.. – Os dois riram-se. – Ah! Inu, hoje quer ver o pôr-do-sol comigo?

- Claro! Onde?

- Na praia.. – Kagome sorriu-lhe e deu um beijo na bochecha. – Hoje as 17h30 na praia tá? Sem atraso!

- Sim Senhorita Kagome! – Inuyasha fez uma pose de soldado. – Vamos para dentro? Ainda continua a chover, e você pode ficar doente. E acho que tem lareira lá.

- Sim.. – Kagome segurou no braço de Inu e encostou a cabeça no braço dele. Os dois foram em direção ao salão principal. Juntos.

- Senhor Tutor, você viu o Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Rin, começando a preocupar-se.

- Ah.. Sim. Ele está no salão de jogos com o Jaken e uns amigos, Senhorita Rin. – Disse o tutor apontando pra uma sala.

- Obrigada. – Rin foi correndo para lá. Estava molhada, o guarda-chuva não servira para nada, já que correra. Ela abriu a porta devagar sem bater, queria fazer uma surpresa. Mas quando ouvira Sesshoumaru falar, congelara: "Sério, meu! Ela beija mal pra burro! Pior que um bebê! Nem sei como pude aguentar! E ainda é uma fresca!". Rin, sem querer, abriu a porta, mostrando sua presença. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos deslizando pelo rosto.

- Rin? – Disse Sesshoumaru surpreso – Tá tudo bem contigo? O que aconteceu? – Ele ia beijá-a, mas Rin disse uma coisa que não queria.

- Não chegue perto. Se beijo mal não precisa nem beijar. Você é livre, pode escolher como quer viver sua vida sem ser forçado ou ficar fingindo. – Ela continuou – Tá tudo acabado! Não.. não fale mais comigo tá? Pensava que você sabia o que era ser sincero... – Rin correu deixando seu guarda-chuva jogado no chão. Chegou ao salão principla à procura de Sango ou de Kagome. Todos olhavam-na.

- Sango! – Sango virou-se e viu sua amiga encharcada. Não sabia se as gotas que saim do seu olho eram lágrimas ou chuva.

- Rin? O que aconteceu? Vem praqui! Você vai ficar doente! – Sango pegou no seu casaco e cobriu-a, a fez ficar perto do fogo para esquentar. Daí apareceu Kagome com Inuyasha.

- Rin! – Kagome correu até lá seguida de Inuyasha – O que foi?

- O Sesshoumaru... – Nesse instante, Sesshoumaru entrou no salão fazendo um grande barulho na porta. Ele passou olhos pelo salão para ver se achava Rin. Quando a avistou, Rin virou a cara e abraçou Sango, chorando mais ainda. Sesshoumaru ia chegando perto de Rin, mas Kagome impediu-o. Para ajudar a namorada, Inuyasha também bloqueou-o para não ficar próximo de Rin.

- O que você fez para a coitada da Rin? – Perguntou Inuyasha parando-o – Ela tá soltando lágrimas como se fosse uma catarata.

- Cala a boca e sai da frente – Sesshoumaru mostrou superioridade.

- Você deve ter sido rude com ela né? Assim como você está sendo com o seu próprio irmão! – Disse Kagome com coragem.

- Não. Não fui rude. Ela entendeu errado uma coisa que disse.. – Disse Sesshoumaru mantendo a superioridade.

- Se você gostasse mesmo dela, deveria ter mais cuidado com o que fala para não magoá-la como você fez agora! – Kagome chegou a gritar. Sesshoumaru percebeu que não conseguiria conversar com Rin a sós e foi-se embora. Rin não queria que ele fosse embora, mas não queria falar com ele. Não queria falar sobre o que ouvira. Sentia-se quebrada, em pedaços jamais reverssíveis. Apenas desejava chorar para colocar o caos para fora.

**Recado: **Eu demorei por causa que tava bugando e tal. Não conseguia postar o arquivo. / Obrigada pelas reviewwwsss!

**SraKouga:** shuashausha.. a Kagome é tímida, ou melhor, era tímida, porque não tava acustumada em ficar falando ou namorar de verdade. Era só ficadas escondidas... Kise :

**Rafika:** Thanks girl! Kisu :

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** Expliquei os sintomas para você. Brigadaaa! Que bom que o capítulo deu pra agradar:P Kisu :


	13. Alívio: tinha que ser

A tarde foi passando, já eram três horas, continuava a chover. Kagome e Inuyasha continuaram com Rin, que parara de chorar. Miroku e Sango conversavam fora do salão principal.

- Ok.. Pode ser.. Mas não chega atrasado para o pôr-so-sol! Não quero perder esse momento especial.. – Disse Sango concordando com a proposta de Miroku. Miroku se ofereceu para conversar com Sesshoumaru para esclarecer tudo. E também concordara em ver o pôr-do-sol com sua amada. Miroku bateu na porta do quarto onde se encontrava Sesshoumaru, que abriu-a rapidamente pensando que era Rin. O seu sorriso desapareceu do rosto.

- Diz Miroku. O que quer? – Disse Sesshoumaru deixando-o entrar.

- Vamos falar sobre o ocorrido entre você e a Rin. Se tudo se resolver, que vai ser óbvio e eu acredito que você não magoou-a, vocês poderão ver o pôr-do-sol que Rin queria muito ver.

Sesshouamru pensou bem e concordou com a cabeça. Os dois sentaram-se e começaram a conversar. Depois de meia hora, Miroku levou Sesshoumaru até o salão principal. Kagome, Inuyasha e Sango viram os dois e se retiraram do salão deixando Rin sozinha perto da lareira.

- Rin? – Disse Sesshoumaru cuidadosamente.

- O queê! – Disse Rin, parecia furiosa.

- Porque você tá assim?

- Porque eu to assim! Deve ser porque você estava zuando comigo na frente se seus amigos, dizendo o quanto beijo mal e o quanto sou fresca! – Rin jogou tudo na cara dele. Não queria guardar aquele momento.

- Bem, você não deveria ouvir escondido o que estou falando.. – Sesshoumaru deixara Rin mais brava que a fez levantar da cadeira – Sente-se, por favor. Para mim continuar.

- Quer que eu continue ouvindo-te a me ofender? Tá querendo que eu deixe você continuar a me humilhar? – Rin ia processeguir com sua revolta mas Sesshoumaru foi primeiro.

- Sobre o que você ouviu.. Era sobre minha ex-namorada..a Kagura.. – Disse Sesshoumaru olhando-as nos olhos.

- Mas porque você quer reviver o passado? Você não é o tipo que fala sobre o que já foi! E principalmente coisas ruins! – Rin sentou-se

- O Jaken tava afim dela.. Eu só tava dando um palpite, um conselho! – Rin continuou olhando-o nos olhos. Não conseguia acreditar, mas queria.

- Verdade? – Rin disse querendo se livrar daquela mágoa.

- Sim. – Sesshoumaru se aproximou para beijá-la, mas ela recusou.

- Não sei. Não sinto que deveria deixar passar tudo como se nada tivesse acontecido...

- Mas Rin!

- Eu fiquei muito triste! – Rin gritou. – Eu.. eu gosto muito... muito de você Sesshoumaru. – Sesshoumaru abraçou-a carinhosamente.

- Também gosto muito de ti, por isso estou aqui para esclarecer o ocorrido para tudo voltar ao normal.. – Rin parou o abraço. Olhou-o nos olhos e não aguentou. Beijou-o profundamente.

- Que saudades. – disse Sesshoumaru

- Mas só brigamos por três ou duas horas! – Disse Rin

- E daíi? – Sesshoumaru beijou-a mais uma vez.

- É parece que está tudo bem – Disse Kagome atrás do sofá.

- Pois. – Disse Sango.

- Falei que tudo ia voltar ao normal? – Disse Miroku

- Nunca pensei que Sesshoumaru era tão romântico! – Disse Inuyasha. Os quatro estavam atrás do sofá ouvindo tudo. Rin e Sesshoumaru olharam-os confusos e bravos. Mas apenas sairam do salão, pois parara de chover.

- Vamos as 17h30 ver o pôr-do-sol? – Disse Sesshoumaru. Rin apenas sorriu-lhe afirmando com a cabeça. Depois deu um leve beijo na bochecha. Queria muito ver o melhor pôr-do-sol que já vira em sua vida junto com a pessoa que mais amava naquele momento. Os dois apreciavam a vista do céu com um lindo arco-íris queb passava entre as nuvens. Então, Sesshoumaru lembrou-se:

- Quer namorar comigo? – Disse ele ajoalhando-se. Rin olhou-o totalmente confusa – Você tinha terminaod comigo. Lembra?

- Oh, sim. – Disse Rin fazeno uma pose de pensadora – Não sei não... – Ele olhou-o e sorriu-lhe. – Siim! – Rin abraçou Sesshoumaru beijando. – Lembra, hoje às 17h30 na entrada da colina!

- Sim Senhorita! – Sesshoumaru fez uma pose de soldado.

**Kagura Fan 17: **hsauhsaushausa.. tinh aque ser a Kagura mmo:p Obrigada pela review! Kisu

**SraKouga: **Obrigada por estar acompanhando minha Fic. Sei que às vezes fico uma semana sem atualiza, mas tento sempre continua. Pena que to pensando em acabar a Fic ou ar uma pausa. Obriga pela review e Kisus

**Ryeko-dono: **Mhmh.. Obrigada pela sua opinião/crítica, apesar de não ter entendido muito bem seu ponto de vista em relação a essa fic. Eu já disse, não sei aonde, que sou inexperiente. É a minha primeira Fic! Desculpa se exagerei ou coisa assim.. / Mas obrigada pela review. Kisu


	14. Romântico: Pôr do sol

A tarde terminara bem. O céu azul começava a se esconder. Os três casais estavam prontos para apreciarem o tão falado pôr-do-sol.

_ Miroku e Sango _

- Pô! Que demora! Já vai começar! Você viu que horas são? – Disse Sango brava. Miroku ajoelhou-se pegando na mão dela.

- Desculpa, Sango. É que tive um problema com seu presentinho. – Miroku tirou do bolso um anel de prata e foi colocando na mão esquerda de Sango. – É nosso símbolo de amor. Quando nos casarmos compro-te um de ouro branco!

- Oh, Miroku! Muito obrigada, querido! – Os dois beijaram-se profundamente. Viu-se sair do olho de Sango duas lágrimas de alegria. Os dois se acomodaram-se no banco de madeira que tinha no teto. Sim, eles se encontravam no teto de um edifício do acampamento.

- Mas porque você atrasou? – Disse Sango querendo explicações.

- O anel tinha caído no ralo.

- Eccaaaaaaa – Sango ia tirar o anel do dedo.

- Nossa. Você acreditou mesmo? – Disse Miroku rindo-se Sango deu um tapa no Miroku, deixando uma marca vermelha de sua mão. – Ai!

- Diz. Porque o atraso!

- Eu tava tomando banho e também não encontrava o anel.. – Miroku, sem deixar Sango dizer alguma coisa, beijou-a novamente. – Adoro seu beijo. – PAFT! Outro tapa.

- Você só gosta o beijo é? E não te deixei me beijar! – Disse Sango acabando-se por rir.

- Adoro seu tapa! – Miroku riu-se – E preciso ter premissão para beijar minha noiva? – Sango ficara vermelhinha que nem uma cereja. Depois de olhares, Miroku disse – Eu te amo, Sango.

- Eu também te amo, Miroku. – Os dois beijaram-se novamente. – O pôr-do-sol vai começar. – Sango e Miroku apreciavam a paisagem que seria guardada em suas memórias, para sempre. Com certeza.

Kagome e Inuyasha

- Não precisava me esperar na porta. – Disse Kagome segurando uma rosa vermelha.

- Não gostou da surpresa? – Disse Inuyasha, que tinha ido ao encontro de Kagome antes do previsto em seu quarto. Dera-lhe uma rosa vermelha muito viva.

- Adorei. – Kagome beijou-lhe. – Agora vamos para praia? Quero ver cada momento do pôr-do-sol.

- Sim. – Os dois foram ao pé do mar. Snetaram-se na parte da areia seca e esperaram o momento.

- Ká. – Disse Inuyasha.

- Sim?

- Vou falar agora, já que você quer ver o pôr-do-sol.

Kagome levantou uma sombrancelha. – Diz Inuyasha.

- Eu.. eu te amo Ká. – Inuyasha fitou seus olhos dourados nos olhos castanhos de sua amada.

- Eu.. eu também.. te amo Inuyasha! – Kagome soltara lágrimas. Não tinha culpa de ser tão sensível. Ela deu um beijo em inuyasha e deitou-se nele. Os dois trocavam olhares e beijos enquanto esperavam o pôr-do-sol.

- Olha! Vai começar. – Disse Kagome. Os dois, abraçados, apreciaram a vista romântica e certamente, inesquecível.

_ Sesshoumaru e Rin _

Sesshoumaru e Rin se encontraram meia hora antes do combinado na colina.

- Porque tanta pressa? – Perguntou Rin subindo a colina com Sesshoumaru.

- Quero quevocê veja um lugar. É muito bonito.. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar! Anda! – Sesshoumaru deu a mão para Rin e seguiram em frente. Inicialmente, o trajeto era obscuro repleto de árvores grandes e altas. Mas no fim, o céu iluminara o cenário.

- Chegamos, por isso, fecha os olhos. – Sesshoumaru tapou com as mãos a visão de Rin.

- Você não confia em mim? Vou fechar os olhos! – Disse ela

- Apenas quero confirmar. – Sesshoumaru aproximou o rosto junto ao dela e sussurrou - Quero que seja mesmo uma surpresa. – Os dois ficaram dois segundos quietos. – Dá dois passos para frente. – Ordenou Sesshoumaru, e assim Rin o fez. – Pronta?

- Sim! To muito anciosa. – Disse Rin que ficara curiosa em relação à surpresa de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru tirou as mãos e disse – Pode abrir os olhos, Rin! – Rin abriu-os. Ela sorriu. Adorara a surpresa. Era tão lindo, tão romântico. Não existia igual.

- Sei que você gosta de flores.. Lembra a primeira vez que viemos aqui? Você apreciou cada flor que avistávamos. – A surpresa era um vasto campo de flores de todos os tipos e de todas as cores imagináveis. Era magnífico. O aroma doce e cheiroso predominava o campo florido. Rin olhava cada montinho de flores, seus olhos se encantaram com a beleza delas.

- Eu descobri isso quando brigamos hoje a tarde. Tinha ido para a colina para me isolar. Mas descobri esse campo e achei que seria uma ótima idéia mostrar isso para você, Rin. – Rin não podia pensar em algo para dizer. Ficara encantada demais. O amor que Sesshoumaru demonstrava era tão sincero. Então, Rin abraçou-o fortemente e deu um beijo intenso e amoroso. Sesshoumaru ficara feliz por ter deixado sua namorada contente.

- Vamos? Não podemos perder o pôr-do-sol. – Disse Sesshoumaru olhando-a nos olhos emocionados.

- Sim.. amor.. – Rin segurou-se no braço dele e os dois subiram mais a collina. Depois de 10 minutos, chegaram ao topo e se sentaram numa pedra grande. Sesshoumaru e Rin olharam para o céu, estavam esperando o momento tão desejado.

- Acho que foi cedo demais.. – Brincou Rin.

- Não.. preciso te falar uma coisa.. – Disse Sesshoumaru seriamente.

- Que.. que foi? – Disse Rin preocupada, desmanchando seu sorriso.

Três segundos de silêncio se passaram. – Rin. Você sabe muito bem que você está no 2º colegial e eu no 3º, não é? – Rin olhou-o com uma cara "Alou? É obvio que sim!". Então Sesshoumaru prossegiu – Este é o fim do ano letivo.. por isso estamos neste acampamento. – Rin afirmou com a cabeça, não entendendo aonde Sesshoumaru queria chegar. – Você ainda não percebeu né? – Rin afirmou com a cabeça novamente. – No próximo ano... – Rin então, mostrou uma cara paralisada, substituindo a cara confusa.

- Sesshy...

- Deixa eu continuar.. – Sesshoumaru suspirou. – Ano que vem tenho que me preparar para a faculdade.. Meus pais querem que eu vá para Inglaterra estudar.. – Rin começara a derramar lágrimas. – Por isso, esse é o último mês que iremos ficar juntos.

Rin não queria acreditar. Ele iria para Inglaterra e deixá-la no Japão? Mais lágrimas sairam, deslizando pelas bpchechas de Rin.

- Por favor Rin. Não chore.

- Quer que eu não chore? Você vai embora! – Disse Rin gritando.

- Eu não vou embora, vou estudar lá e depois voltar!

- Os estudos duram quanto tempo?

- Três anos. – Rin ficou mais chocada que antes.

- Três anos? _Three years_? _San nen_? (japonês)

- Eu sei que vai demorar. Mas nas férias venho aqui visitar você. - Rin chorara mais. – Por favor Rin. – Sesshoumaru falhara na voz, estava muito triste por ter feito Rin chorar. – Vamos arpveitar o tempo que temos juntos. Como essa oportunidade. – Rin começara a parar de chorar.

- Você está certo.. Mas você promete que vem me visitar?

- Sim. Claro!

- E promete que quanod acabar seus estudos vai voltar para nós.. – Rin parara de falar.

- Sim. Eu prometo que quando eu voltar, iremos nos casar e formar uma família.

Rin sorrira. A ternura de Sesshoumaru era tão encantadora. Ela abraçou-o e beijou-o.

- O pôr-do-sol vai começar. – Disse Rin virando a atenção ao céu alaranjado.

- Sim.. – Sesshoumaru abraçara. Ficaram encostados um ao outro, já que o espetáculo começara. Durante o pôr-do-sol, Rin sussurrou nos ouvidos de seu amado:

- Eu te amo, Sesshoumaru.

- Eu também te amo, Rin. – Disse Sesshoumaru apertando a mão dela. Não queria ficar longe dela. Rin queria parar o tempo, guardar aquele momento. Certamente, sabia que não aconteceria novamente, do mesmo modo e da mesma intensidade. Esse momento seria parte do livro que o coração de Rin e Sesshoumaru guardava. Uma memória inesquecível e incomparável.

**Petit Pelle:** É verdade, você também vem acompanhando minha Fic e fiquei mui feliz por saber que tenho 2 pessoas que gostam da minha Fic e que a visita todos os dias. (você e a SraKouga) :) Obrigada! Voou ler sua Fic e quando terminar coloco um recado aqui e posto uma review tá? Kisu

**SraKouga:** Bem, tava pensando em dar um tempo, sei lá.. mas quando eu dar uma pausa, vou avisar. ) Obrigada pela review Sra Kouga! Kisu

5


	15. Piquenique

O pôr-do-sol fora espetacular. O céu alaranjado com uma circunferência vermelha desaparecendo no horizonte distante. Rin, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku, logo após a ausência total do Sol, encontraram-se no lago com a cachoeira, na colina, para um picnic especial. Tinha sido planejado para festejar o fim do ano letivo, como se fosse uma chave de ouro do acampamento, apesar de o último dia ser amanhã.

- Chegamos! – Disseram Sango e Miroku atrasados

- Estão atrasados! Se vocês não tivessem com a comida iríamos começar a comer sem vocês! – Disse Rin brincando – E porque o Miroku tá com a bochecha vermelhona!

- É que o idiota do Miroku tropeçou na escada e me segurou. Caímos os dois da escada. Rolamos feito loucos e acabei machucando meu pé, ele teve que me carregar metade do caminho. Se ele não ficasse brincando na escada issonão teria acontecido, né Miroku! – Disse Sango com um olhar mandando toda culpa nele.

- O queê? Hum? – Interrougou-se Miroku, fingindo não ter ouvido nada. PAFT! Um tapa ONESHOT, marcando outra mão vermelha na outra bochecha do Miroku.

- E quanto ao primeiro tapa? O que aconteceu? Foi da escada? – Continuou Kagome.

- Bem, se eu analisar indiretamente, foi por causa da escada. – Todos olharam confusos exceto Miroku que mantinha um sorrisinho no rosto. – Alou? Ele me carregou nas costas! Ele é um taradão!

Todos riram-se, entenderam o que aconteceu. (Miroku tinha passado a mão na bunda de Sango enquanto a carregava). Então, todos começaram a preparar o picnic. Rin e Sesshoumaru arrumavam a parte da comida, Kagome e Inuyasha pegavam água doce do lago e Sango e Miroku foram buscar lenha para se aquecerem.

Enquanto Rin colocava o vasto e comprido lenço vermelho, Sesshoumaru ia juntando a comida no lado e conferindo tudo. Ele a olhava carinhosamente e ela retribuia com sorrisos doces e olhares apaixonados. Sesshoumaru começou a sobrepor a comida por cima do lenço exposto, Rin o ajudara. A comida era simples, já que só tinha um mercadinho próximo do acampamento. Tinha sanduíches, refrigerantes, sucos e bolos. Apesar de a quantidade ser razoável, eram muito gostosos e de dar água na boca.

Kagome e Inuyasha cairam no lago por causa das brincadeirinhas feitas pelo Inuyasha. Os dois beijaram-se por uns momentos, mas Rin interviu com uma limpada da garganta (CAHAM) e fez gestos para eles se apressarem. Sango e Miroku chegaram com a lenha, não era muito mas suficiente.

- Nossa, Miroku. Eu jurava que a sua bochecha direita tava mais vermelha que a outra. Agora é a esquerda a mais vermelha.. – Disse Kagome olhando a bochecha que fervia de dor.

- É né.. – Miroku deu uma risada dizendo que não era o culpado.

- Ele tocou nos meus.. – Disse Sango apontando para os peitos "inocentes".

- Qualquer dia você não vai mais sentir suas bochechas Miroku. – Disse Rin rindo-se feito louca. Estava tudo pronto, a comida, a água e a fogueira. Eram quase sete horas da noite, Rin começou a falar:

- Bem, gente, vocês sabem porque estamos aqui né? Vamos festejar o final do ano letivo, vamos nos divertir e conviver juntos, apenas nós seis. Vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos.. – Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, lembrando-se que ele ia para Inglaterra, mas continuou ao ver que parara de falar. – para não.. para não nos arrependermos de o tempo ter passado rápido e não ter dado-nos oportunidades. – Rin sorriu – Hora de comer! – Todos aplaudiram Rin e foram jantar. Depois de comerem, entraram no lago e conversaram.

- Vamos fazer um joguinho? – Disse Rin – Assim, cada um de nós diz um segredo próprio e o resto opina ou comenta sobre o tal segredo. Mas não é permitido falar ou comentar os segredos aqui confessados tá? Querem? – Todos concordaram e disseram que Sango começava.

- Porquee? – Disse Sango tentando pensar logo em algo para contar-lhes. Não conseguia encontrar um segredo próprio nas suas memórias. Porém, veio uma lembrança a sua cabeça. – Gente.. Eu já tive um caso com o professor de Artes!

- Quêee! Aquele velho! – Disse Rin e Kagome

- Ei, eu sei que vocês devem opinar, mas não precisa ofender! E ele não é velho. Deve ter uns 39 ou 40 anos, mas tem uma personalidde de 25 anos! E ele beija bemm! – Disse Sango lembrando de Miroku – Claro que não melhor que você amor! – Miroku beijou Sango deram as mãos pr debaixo da água. Infelismente, (ou felismente!) Miroku logo começou a passar a mão na bunda de Sango e logo em seguida segurou suas mãos para não emergirem e dar um tapa em Miroku. Mas Sango nem tentou bater-lhe. Os continuaram a beijar-se, mas foram interferidos com "tosses" e pararam.

- Mas e ai Sango! Como vocês terminaram? – Disse rin sentando-se no colo de Sesshoumaru.

- Bem, ele parecia que queria ir fundo. Acho que queria me levar para cama.. Daí terminei! Eu só tava afim dele, não gostava de verdade.. Queria ter minha primeira vez com um cara especial! – Olhou para Miroku e sorriu.

- Ah.. Ok, próximo. Miroku!

- Er... A Sango é minha primeira namorada..

- Quêeee? – Todos olharam ele surpreso, inclusive Sango.

- O quê! Eu nunca levei um relacionamento a sério.. Mas com a Sango foi diferente. Eu a amo muito.

- Ohh. – Disse Sango beijando-o mais uma vez.

Todos olharam Miroku. Tava na cara que já ele já teve namoradas. Imensas. Mas com certeza, ele amava Sango mais que qualquer uma. Apesar dele ser um pervertido do caraças.

- Ok.. Parem de se beijar.. – Os dois pararam e se acomodaram. – Próximo. Kagome! – Disse Rin, que parecia animada, porque quase nunca ouvira um segredo íntimo ou próprio de Kagome.

- Er.. Você não digam nada... – Disse ela começando a ficar vermelha.

- Mas temos que pelo menos dizer alguma palavrinha, Ká! – Disse Rin que olhava para Inuyasha. Ele parecia curioso. Provavelmente, Kagome não compartilhava seus segredos íntimos com Inuyasha.

- Tá.. Mas acredito que vocês vão ficar surpresos.. Eu e o Inuyasha já nos masturbamos a dois..

- Quê! Isso não é um segredo! Eu já sabiaa! – Disse Rin

- Eu também! – Disse Sango

- Eu também – Acrescentou Inuyasha e todos o olharam.

- Era pá rir? – Disse Sesshoumaru. Todos deram umas risadinhas

- Tá... Mas o Miroku e o Sesshoumaru não sabiam! – Continuou Kagome

- Não interessa. Diz outra coisa.. – Disse Rin determinada a querer saber um segredo de verdade de Kagome

- Taá.. chatos.. – Kagome pensou e disse – Agora tenho certeza que vocês vão surpreender-se.. Antes de namorar o Inuyasha, eu me masturbava quase todos os dias com um travesseiro. – Todos abriram a boca de surpresa – E também.. quando eu fazia isso.. eu.. eu, eu pensava no Inuyasha.. – Kagome ficou vermelha que nem uma cereja madura.

- Nossa Ká. Obrigado. – Disse Inuyasha ele beijou-a e cochichou – Eu também.. me masturbava pensando em você.. agora nós pdemos fazer de verdade, sem travesseiro ou mão.. – Os dois beijaram-se mais.

- Nunca pensei que a Kagome se masturbava! – Rin comentou

- E ainda todos os dias! – Disse Miroku

- Cadê a tímida Kagome? – Disse Sango

- O Inuyasha também fazia isso, já o vi no quarto batendo punheta com uma foto da Kagome na frente dele, pendurado. – Disse Sesshoumaru secretamente para Rin. Rin apenas abriu a boca, daí Sesshoumaru beijou-a. Foi romântico e profundo. Mas Rin continuou com a brincadeira.

- Agora é o Inuyasha.

- Hm.. Eu tenho mania de lavar meu membro antes de ter relações..

- Porque? – Perguntou Kagome

- Para me sentir mais confortável, talvez? Não sei, é um hábito.

- Eu também lavo.. – Disse Sango.

Os seis comentaram por três minutos e Rin disse:

- Sesshoumaru? Sua vez.

- Bem.. eu antes de ter beijado você na festa.. Já gostava um pouco de você.. tava interessado em você.. Por isso foi rápido e fácil de você me beijar..

- Sériooo? – Disse Rin sorrindo – Bem minha vez!

- Já? Deixa agente falar algo em relação ao Sesshoumaru.. – Disse Sango.

- Não.. quero muito dizer meu segredo. Depois tá?

- Tá..

- Hm.. meu segredo é... eu nunca, na minha vida, amei um cara. O primeiro que amei foi Sesshoumaru, e será o último! – Rin sorriu e foi abraçada pelos braços fortes de Sesshoumaru. Eles beijaram-se perdidamente. Os seis depois comentaram mais umas coisas, mas Miroku ficou excitado do nada e começou a masturbar Sango por debaixo da água. Na frente de todos. Sango ia pará-lo mas quando sentiu o tesão chegando, gemeu e não conseguiu desejar a pausa da masturbação.

Todos envergonharam-se, mas ficaram um pouco excitados assistindo seus amigos se masturbando.

- Preciso sair daqui.. – Disse Rin dando um fora do lago. Sesshoumaru seguiu-a até a lareira.

- Toma a toalha. – Ele pegou na toalha grande e cobriu Rin.

- Ainda bem que não está frio.

- É. É verão. – Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado dela e observou-a.

- Não fique me olhando assim.. Assim fico sem jeito! – Disse Rin envergonhando-se. Sesshoumaru parou mas abraçou-a. Ficaram abraçados aproveitando o tempo que tinha.

- Ká? Você.. – Inuyasha ia perguntar se ela tava bem. Kagome parecia ficar excitada. Muito excitada.

- Inu! – Disse ela com um voz desesperada. Ela segurou na mão dele e pos por cima da parte debaixo do biquini.

- Você quer que eu te.. – Disse Inuyasha

- Sim!... – Inuyasha abraçou-a por trás e colocou a mão por dentro do biquini, mesmo embaixo da água. Eles começou a penetrar os dedos no sexo de Kagome. Ele a masturbara. Mas não era suficiente, Kagome continuava excitada e Inuyasha ficara com muito tesão. Ele tirou um preservativo da mochila que se encontrava por perto e vestiu o mastro. Ele arrancou o biquini de Kagome e penetrou com força e determinação. Kagome gemeu alto chamando a atenção de Miroku e Sango, que, ao ver o ato sexual, se masturbaram mais e mais. Depois Sango bateu uma punheta para Miroku e depois foi masturbada novamente.

- Vem.. – Kagome saiu do lago nua e entrou no bosquinho com Inuyasha, também nu. Ela levantou a perna e apoiou numa pedra grande, deixando o sexo exposto – Vai enfrente.

Inuyasha começou a penetraçao de pé, era gostoso e novo. Tesão nunca mais parava de vir. Kagome, nas suas relações, deixava de ser a tímida e virava a pervertida. Ela fazia expressões no rosto de prazer.

- Força.. Mexee! Oohh.. – ela dizia e gemia.

(Tinha colokado uma imagem hentai.. mas achei totalmente erótico e forte demais.. Sumimasen minna.. )

Depois disso, Kagome e Inuyasha gozaram e voltaram ao lago. Miroku e Sango olharam-os surpresos.

- To começando a te achar mais pervertida que o Miroku Kagome! – Disse Sango rindo

Kagome envergonhou-se. – Cadê a Rin e o Sesshoumaru?

- Não pense que foram fazer o mesmo que vocês..Eles estão abraçados perto da fogueira.. lá ó! – Sango apontou para a fogueira e depois para o casal que não se desgrudavam.

A noite fora especial. Mais especial para Rin e Sesshoumaru. Queriam ter aquele momento sozinhos e abraçados. Um acolhendo o outro. Para sempre.

Hi hi! Desculpa se o cap. Tá meio sem sustento. Sabe.. sem base. Não to com muita paciência para escrever hoje. Mas tá aqui. A imagem era hentai, meu amigo, Lucas, tava aqui em casa e eu contei-lhe sobre a fic. Ele deu a idéia de por essa imagem. Tinha passado dos limites.. pq tinha colokado a img.. achei muito tenso. Desculpa pela sem vergonha.. :( Ah! Ele me ajudeu a fazer esse capítulo também. :D Por isso tá meio ruim.. shauhsuahsua.. zuerinhaa! Te adoro muito Lukinhax! Kisus da SESSHYSLADY!

**Kagura Fan 17:** Valeuuuuu! É que não via seus comentários e não sabia que você visitava também:/ Sorry girl! Obrigada pela review. O Sesshy vai ficar longe dela.. e ainda só tem duas ou três semanas para ficarem juntos. Ele vai para Inglaterra em Janeiro:/ Depois vamos ver como será. :D Kisu

**Rafika:** Obrigadaaaaaa! Arigatou Gozaimasu! Sério, valeu por achar a ficou maravilhosa. Por enquanto continuo, mas to pensando em dar uma pausa.. / Kisu

6


	16. Praia: O destino os espera

O Sol nascera atrás da colina. Aparentava estar mais radiante do que o normal. Aparentava que dizia que seria um ótimo dia com muitas risadas e alegria. Os seis estudantes, que fizeram o picnic na colina, dormiam confortavelmente com uma respiração profunda e calma.

- ACORDEEEM! – Gritou o tutor em frente do dormitório de Miroku, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. Miroku, que dormia na parte inferior do beliche, bateu a cabeça na cama de Inuyasha, a parte de cima. Inuyasha caiu do segundo andar do beliche indo diretamente ao chão, ainda agarrado ao cobertor. Sesshoumaru, que já acordara, estava no banheiro colocando a pasta de dente na escova de dente e levou um susto com o grito sinistro do tutor, fazendo-o apertar a bisnaga da pasta sujando todo o espelho.

"Não vou limpar essa porcaria." Pensou Sesshoumaru com o pensamento sério. Terminou de escovar os dentes e saiu do banheiro. Encontrou Miroku com a mão na testa, que tornou-se de cor de salmão para vermelho, e Inuyasha, ainda sonolento, desmaiara com a queda da cama.

- VAMOS! VOCÊS ESTÃO ATRASADOS!

- Mas só são 8h35! – Disse Miroku resmungando baixinho.

- Eu sei que devemos estar levantados as 8h30, mas foram só 5 minutinhos. Feh, que tutor mais maricas e frescurento! – Inuyasha reclamou com sua maneira arrogante.

- Não. – Disse Sesshoumaru olhando-os seriamente – São 8h55.

- QUÊE! – Gritaram Miroku e Inuyasha ao mesmo tempo – Mas.. mas o relógio.. – Disse Miroku apontando para o despertador.

- Não sabem? O tutor avisou-nos no início do acampamento que, às vezes, os despertadores daqui tão com a bateria fraca. E os funciónários só trocam depois que partirmos.. – Disse Sesshoumaru com um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Então por que você não nos acordou, Sesshoumaru! – Gritou Inuyasha furioso

- Quem disse que sou seu despertadore? – Disse Sesshoumaru mantendo o sorrisinho – HEIN!

- Feh. – Resmungou Inuyasha.

- Bem, já vou indo. A Rin deve estar me esperando. – Disse Sesshoumaru aumentando o tamanho de seu sorriso maroto. Saindo do quarto ele disse ao tutor: "Eles já saem. Problemas técnicos.". O tutor esperou um minuto e foi embora. Sua barriga roncava.

Miroku suspirou e começou a trocar de roupa calmamente.

- Mexe o cú, Miroku! – Gritou Inuyasha – Já estamos atrasados 25 minutos e você fica todo calminho trocando de roupa! E se chegarmos depois das 9h não nos deixam tomar o café da manhã, mané!

- Tá tá.. você também vê se "mexe o cú", Inuyasha – Disse Miroku imitando a voz de Inuyasha. Os dois trocaram-se rapidamente e dispararam em direção ao refeitório.

- Atrasados. – Disseram Sango e Kagome com uma cara assustadora

- Er.. bem.. – Disse Inuyasha tentando falar algo

- Hehheh – Miroku só conseguiu soltar um risinho de "não fiz nada"

- O SESSHOUMARU CHEGO NA HORA PARA SE ENCONTARR COM A RIN! – Gritou Sango

- E VOCÊS DEIXAM SUAS NAMORADAS PLANTADAS! – Gritou Kagome

- IRRESPONSÁVEIS! – Berraram as duas garotas com os olhos vermelhos saindo fogo. – VAMOS! – Ordenaram as duas. Entrando no refeitório, os quatro avistaram Rin acenando, ela guardara lugar para eles.

- Nossa, que atraso pessoal. – Disse Rin observando a cara dos garotos, que pareciam pálidos cheios de medo.

- Problemas técnicos. – Disse Sango.

- Sim. – Completou Kagome.

- Bem, porque vocês não vão pegar primeiro a comida? Nós esperamos aqui. – Disse Rin ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

- Que isso! – Disse Miroku voltando ao normal. – Vão vocês primeiro. Depois de discutirem quem iria primeiro, resolveram que iria a Rin, Kagome e Inuyasha.

- Quer que eu pegue para você Sesshoumaru? – Disse Rin olhando-o carinhosamente.

- Não, deixa que eu pego depois, Rin. – Disse Sesshoumaru olhando diretamente nos olhos de Rin.

- Ok então! – Rin deu um beijo na bochecha de Sesshoumaru e seguiu Kagome e Inuyasha. Enquanto os três iam em direção à mesa de comida, Sango observáva-os.

- Que sorte Sesshoumaru. – Disse ela calmamente. Sesshoumaru fez uma expressão confusa – A Rin..ela é tão bondosa não é? – Disse Sango orgulhosa de ter uma amiga tão simpática e boa.

- Sim. – Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin, admirando-a. Rin virou-se para trás e percebeu Sesshoumaru observando-a. Ela apenas sorriu-lhe docemente.

- Como você aguenta meu irmãp? – Disse Inuyasha percebendo a troca de olhares.

- Não fala assim. Ele é uma pessoa muito boa. – Disse Rin rindo-se.

- Feh. Ele! Feh. – Resmungou Inuyasha

- Quieto. Você não tem direito de os gostos das pessoas. – Disse Kagome.

- Nem sei como te aguento! – Disse Inuyasha

- QuÊE? – Gritou Kagome chamando a atenção das pessoas a volta – Nem sei COMO te aguento, seu idiota! – Kagome virou-se. Inuyasha mostrava uma expressão chocada.

- Era.. era só uma brinca.. brincadeirnhaa! – Disse Inuyasha com a cara caída.

- Eu sei. – Kagome virou-se expondo um sorriso alegre.

Rin riu-se. – Vamos voltar, Sesshoumaru, Sango e Miroku devem tar famintos. – Os três voltaram e sentaram-se. – Podem ir. – Disse Rin alegre. – Os outros três seguiram seu caminho até a mesa de comida. Inuyasha ia pegar o pão para comer mas levou um tapa na mão.

- Que foi! – Inuyasha interrougou-se

- Não vai comer antes deles voltarem né? – Disse Kagome séria – NÉE!

- É, é! É... – Disse rapidamente Inuyasha apavorado com a voz de Kagome – Ká.. às vezes você me assusta.. – Kagome deu uma risadinha

- Mesmo? – Ele riu-se novamente, junto com Rin.

- Sabe, é que é muito sem respeito comer antes de todos estrem na mesa, Inuyasha. – disse Rin explicando o ato de Kagome.

- Então que eles voltem logo. – Resmungou Inuyasha – Feh

- "Feh" – Imitou Kagome – Você tá falando muito "Feh's" hoje, Inuaysha. – Disse Kagome caçoando com a cara dele.

- Feh! – Inuyasha resmungou mais uma vez e depois deu uma risada. – A ká fica muito linda quando ri.. – Inuyasha murmurou para si próprio.

- Que tem eu? – Disse Kagome ouvindo seu nome.

- Nada.. – Inuyasha sorriu e beijou-lhe.

- Caham – Interviu Miroku. – Voltamos. – Inuyasha e Kagome pararam e se acomodaram.

- Vamos comer. – Disse Rin. – Itadakimasu! – Disseram os seis ao mesmo tempo e começaram a comer.

----x---------------------------------------------------------

Depois de comerem, foram em direção ao salão principal.

- Finalmente chegaram. – Disse o tutor bravo. – Vocês eram os últimos!

- Desculpa pela demora. – Disse Rin

- Tá, tá.. sentem-s elogo para eu dizer a programação de hoje, o último dia. – Disse o tutor com sua careca brilhando. – De manhã vamos fazer uma ou duas competições. À tarde, vamos fazer brincadeiras, meninos contra meninas..

- Vamos ganhar! Ahhaha – Inuyasha murmurou para Miroku

- É. Vai ser moleza! Shaushaha – Miroku concordou

- Hunf.. – Kagome apenas ignorou-os

- E a noite vamos fazer um evento especial. Amanhã de manhã, às 8h30 no portão de saída! SEM ATRASOS! – Gritou o tutor olhando para Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru e Rin. – E nos intervalos das competições e brincadeiras, vocês estão livres. Podem ir à piscina, à praia, à colina, ao campo e até à quadra. A vossa vontade. No almoço teremos o _barbecue _especial. Dispensados até as 10h! – Disse o tutor finalmente apitando o seu apito.

- Até que enfim, aquela careca bolinha de gude nunca mais terminava.. Feh – Resmungou Inuyasha.

- O que querem fazer? – Disse Kagome.

- Não sei.. – Disse Miroku

- Vamos jogar futebol na quadra! – Disse Inuyasha animado

- Que tal ir na colina? – Disse Sesshoumaru apagando a proposta de Inuyasha

- Não, já fomos na colina ontem.. – Disse Rin

- Ignorado. Completamente – Inuyasha murmurou para si mesmo de um jeito condenado.

- Vamo na praia! – Sugeriu Sango

- Pode ser! – Concordou Miroku

- Sim, só fomos uma vez juntos!- Disse Rin

- Por tá tudo bem – Disse Sesshoumaru

- Por mim também – Disse Kagome

- Então vamoss! – Disse Sango animada

- Ignorado. Completamente. Novamente – Murmurou de novo para si próprio. – EII! Minha opinião não conta não?

- 5 contra um. Vai encarar? – Disse Sesshoumaru sério.

- Fehh! – Vocês sãp uns ignorantes! – Disse Inuyasha seguindo-os em direção à praia.

O dia começara como esperado, alegre, calmo e radiante. O vento suave soprava nos rostos dos jovens estudantes. Mas não sabiam, sem o azar estragaria seu último dia no acampamento. Não sabiam o que os aguardavam. São apenas inocentes adolescentes à procura de uma vida satisfatória e inigualável.

Rafael Thompson: hsuaksiagsyrasa.. valeu pelo elogio. Vou ler sua fic, prometo que leio, mas vai ter que entrar na fila. A Patit Pelle tá na frente! Kisu

**SraKouga:** Aquele site é bem.. huh...como vou dizer.. forte? Deixa agente tensa. :P Mas tive que tirar a imagem, como já disse, é muito tensa.. shaulzahsuaahu Não posso esconder, Kagome e Inuyasha são tão safados quanto a Sango e o Miroku. :p Kisu

**Sango-Taijya:** Não sabe? Não sabe como é se masturba com o travesseiro? Hihihihi. Que pena. Mas pode acreditar que existe e tem gente que faz. (Eu não faço..) Obrigada pela review. Kisu

**Petit Pelle:** Já te respondi na fic "O Alvo". To lendo, to lendo. :D É que sou uma preguiçosaaa :p A idéia da "união" é boa. Como já disse, te respondi por uma review. E mandei a imagem também! .

**Miaka-ELA:** #'.'# Obrigada pelo elogiooo! Usaosiahdauh. Sério. Obrigada. Gostei muito de umas partes da fic, mas tem outras que são tão perversas, nem me reconheço. É a Natureza.. :p Kisu

5


	17. Cabana, cabaninha

-Ahh? – As garotas soltaram a expressão de desapontamento

- Parece que todos os outros tiveram a mesma idéia de vir para cá.. – Disse Sesshoumaru observando os colegas pela praia.

- Sim.. – Disse Rin desapontada

- Heheh – Miroku soltou um risinho

- O que.. foi?.. – Perguntou Sango preocupada

- Vamos andar mais pra lá.. aposto que não tem ninguém.. é como se fosse uma praia reservada para nós. – Disse Miroku apontando para o resto da praia. Parecia que a praia era grande mesmo, e parte da colina tapava aquele espaço, por isso não tinha ninguém lá.

- Hmm Acho que sussa né pessoal? – Disse Sango

- Hm.. Sim – O grupo topou

Chegando à parte deserta da praia, os seis instalaram-se na areia aquecida pelo Sol, O vasto espaço tinha uma cabana de madeira, um tipo de torre onde era suposto estar um salva-vidas e dois banheiros grandes, um para sessão masculina e outra para a feminina.

- Aqui é bem grande também. – Disse Kagome.

- Ei Ká! Vamos nadar? – Perguntou Inuyasha. Kagome apenas acenou, arrumou suas coisas numa toalha e foi junto com Inuyasha em direção ao mar.

- Vamos também? – Disse Sango olhando para Miroku.

- Sim. – Miroku sorriu-lhe e foram diretamente a água.

- O que você vai fazer, Rin? – Disse Sesshoumaru sentando ao lado dela.

- Hm.. Acho que vou tomar Sol. Quero aproveitar para pegar um bronzeado. Você também vai? – Disse Rin procurando algo em sua bolsa.

- Sim. – Disse Sesshoumaru

- Então, faz um favor para mim? – Disse Rin tirando um creme especial para pele contra radiações que fazem mal a pele. – Pode passar o creme em mim?

- Claro. – Sesshoumaru pegou o creme e pôs um pouco em sua mão. Ele começou por passar em seu braço direito subindo levemente até o ombro. Sesshoumaru aproveitou e soprou suavemente em seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Depois, ele fez o mesmo com o braço esquerdo. Acabando com a parte dos braços, ele foi até o pé dela e colocou mais um pouco do creme em sua mão.

- Hm? – Disse Rin olhando-o confusa– Porque não continua na parte de cima? Por exemplo as costas?

- Quero as melhores partes para o fim. – Sesshoumaru sorriu-lhe e iniciou uma massagem nos pés.

- Ahh! Essa massagem é tão.. tão.. tãao relaxante.. – Disse Rin deitando-se na toalha e fechando os olhos. Sesshoumaru passou o creme nas batatas das pernas e foi para as coxas. Ele massageava lentamente com muita delicadeza, que fez Rin gemer um pouco. Ele sorriu e começou a massagear a bunda.

- Por favor, vire-se. – Disse ele mantendo o sorriso. Rin apenas riu e virou-se. Então Sesshoumaru sentou-se nas coxas de Rin levemente, para não a machucar, e começou a apalpar sua bunda. Massageou-a bem e Rin apenas mostrava um experessãp agradável a Sesshoumaru. Ele foi subindo até as costas e começou a espalhar o creme. Depois de terminar a parte traseira, ele sentou-se com as pernas apbertas.

- Ainda não terminei, falta a barriga, Rin. – Disse esperando-a sentar-se em seu colo.

- Não pode fazer isso comigo deitada? – Disse inocentemente

- Não. Vem aqui. – Disse Sesshoumaru fitando-a. Ela sentou-se em sua frente e Sesshoumaru abraçou-a por trás,

- E o creme? – Disse Rin com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Oh sim. – Sesshoumaru passou o creme na barriga de Rin subindo até os seios.

- Aí não é necessário, Sesshoumaru. Estou com o biquíni. – Disse atrapalhando o desejo de Sesshoumaru

- Tá.. – Sesshoumaru voltou a barriga, mas depois desceu até a região vaginal invadindo o biquíni inferior.

- Ei, Sesshoumaru.. – Rin fora interrompida.

- É só um cremezinho, Rin. – Sesshoumaru passava sua mão na parte externa da vagina, originando tesão em Rin.

- Aqui.. aqui não, Sesshoumaru. – Disse Rin tentando conter-se.

- Oh.. Então.. – Sesshoumaru pegou-a no colo e disparou-se diretamnete à cabana de madeira.

- O que.. – Disse Rin quando Sesshoumaru entrou na cabana deitando-se em cima de Rin.

- Silêncio, Rin. Um momento sozinhos na praia não serve, tem de ser nesta cabana. – Sesshoumaru sorriu-lhe.

A expressão surpresa que Rin mantinha tornou-se séria e depois entregou-se ao amado.

** Hentaii! **

Sesshoumaru tirou seu biquíni devagar lambendo seu pescoço. Ele vestira a camisinha e passava na parte externa vaginal.

- Se quer vai logo.. o tesão.. não aguento Sessoumaru! – Dizia Rin aflita com o prazer que queria sentir.

- Vou te enlouquecer – Sesshoumaru sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ele sentou-se em cima dela sem penetrar e fez movimentos sexuais simulando o ato sexual.

- Você quer me matar de tesão? – Disse Rin desejando a penetração.

- Isso te enlouquece? Só estou fungindo! Nem comecei.

- É isso. Começa logo.

- deixa eu te enrolar um pouco.. – Sesshoumaru sorria maliciosamente.

Depois de brincar uns segundos, ele colocou a cabeçã do membro na vagina, mas logo depois retirou.

- O que achou? – Disse convencido.

- Enfia tuu.. – No exato momento que Rin ia implorar, Sesshoumaru penetrou com força e cheio de vontade. Ele penetrava ferozmente e Rin só soltava gemidos de prazer.

- Sessh.. – Era completamente difícil de conseguir dizer alguma frase, era obrigada a usar sua boca para respirar. – Oohhh...Aahhhh..

Sesshoumaru, feliz ao ver tal cena, retirou o membro e pentrou por trás, dando uma sensação espetacular a Rin. Enquanto movia-se, Sesshoumaru viu cordas no meio das caixas no canto da cabana.

- Rin, vou fazer uma coisa. To certo que você vai gostar. – Sesshoumaru pegou na corda e amarrou os pulsos de Rin para trás e virou-a de barriga para o chão. Sesshoumaru lambeu o rosto e o pescoço de Rin passava suas mãos em suas costas e peitos. De seguida, masturbou-a com seus dedos na vagina molhadinha de Rin, fazendo-a gemer muito. Então, ele virou-a e lambeu seu orgão genital (vagina) com muito prazer, enquanto Rin tentava se conter com o tesão imenso que tinha, mas de qualquer modo, ela estava com os pulsos atados, ele só gemia e contorcia-se. Sesshoumaru penetrou-a pela frente e depois por trás. Depois sentou-se numa caixa de madeira que tinha lá e sentou-a em seu membro excitado. Ele pôs a mão esquerda em seus peitos e a mão direita em sua vagina, masturbando-a.

- Gosta não é? – Disse no ouvido ela calmamente.

- Ooh.. – Ela não aguentava – Minha... minha vez... – Sesshoumaru soltou as cordas ainda penetrando ela. Rin levantou-se e jogou Sesshoumaru no chão. Montou em cima dele e cavalgou rápido com muita intensidade. Depois ela bateu uma punheta para ele e Sesshoumaru lambeu sua vagina cheio de prazer.

Terminando a segunda relação sexual que tinham juntos, se vestiram rapidamente e sairam da cabana.

- O que faziam? – Disse Miroku olhando-os maliciosamente.

- O que faz aqui na frente desta velha cabana? Saia. Queremos descansar um pouco. – Disse Sesshoumaru encarando-o

- Calma ae, cara. Hehhe.. Descansar, hein. – Miroku deixou-os passar com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Miroooku! – Gritava Sango do mar

- Ooooi! Estou indo!

- Está bem.. – Então Sango deitou-se na água boiando, para tomar Sol. A partir desta cena, Miroku teve uma idéia e fitou-a bem no seu corpo exposto aos raios solares. - Heheheh

**Recado da SESSHYSLADY: **Oi! Desculpaaas! Eu demorei né? Seriamente peço desculpas. Andei muitíssima ocupada. As aulas e as provas são um saco. Não posso fazer nada! Hehehh

Miaka-ELA: Desculpa. Não tava empolgada para escrever. Hhehe.. Mas espero que tenha gostado desse:D Kisu

Gheisinha Kinomoto: AHusahusah.. o site é bom.. mas é fortinho né? Espero que você tenha gostado desse chapter :D Kisu

SraKouga: shaushaushua.. ainda não aconteceu a coisa "ruim".. auhsuahsa.. espero que tenha gostado desse hentai.. vem mais aindaaa:D Kisu

Kagura Higurashi: Thaankss! Obrigada pelo elogio Kaguraa:D Aproveito esse chapter? Kisu

rafika: Tá aqui o hentai. Mas ainda tem mais! Shauhsaushaushau :D Kisu

4


	18. Surpresas

Miroku não podia negar que era uma gênio. Apesar de quase sempre (ok, retiro o "quase") envolver fantasias eróticas, tenho de admitir que são fabulosas. Com a sua nova tentação, perfeita e rapidamente planejada, partiu em direção da sua vítima querida. Sango continuava boiando nas águas límpidas do mar, sem ter a menor idéia do que a esperava.

O monge entrou na água fria, cuja temperatura não afetara o seu calor humano. Calmamente, aproximou-se da sua parceira, acabando por surpreendê-la. Suas mãos abraçaram a barriga de Sango por trás e sussurrou:

- Oi

- Ai, Miroku! - Sango pensara que tinha sido atacada por um peixe ou um tarado – Você quer me dar uma ataque cardíaco? – pensando bem, ela tinha sido atacado por um tarado – Se eu morresse não poderíamos mais fazer amor. E eu sei que isso seria um pesadelo, né? – então soltou umas risadinhas.

- Como você é fofa – Miroku continuou com o seu sussurro sedutor – Seria sim um pesadelo – Então deu um beijinho carinhoso na bochecha. – Tenho uma proposta para te fazer. – Disse finalmente com um tom de voz mais sério.

- O que você propõe? Não tem haver com sexo, te..

- Tem

- Sabia! – Sango decidiu sair dos braços de Miroku, mas ele decidiu o oposto. Como sua decisão foi por água a baixo, disse – Eu estou à espera.

- Então você concorda?

- Não disse isso não! Eu vou ouvir, mas não quer dizer que vou aceitar..

- Eu sei que você vai.. – Miroku sabia como provocar – Se você conseguir passar por essa "missão", eu fico devendo-te um favor. – e como despertar uma tentação irresistível na Sango – Qualquer favor – Terminou sua proposta enfatizando o termo "qualquer".

- Então é uma missão, huh? – Um momento de reflexão passou – Hum.. Então diz aí a prosposta. Daí eu decido se aceito ou não. Espero que seja desafiadora. – E então apareceu um sorrisinho no rosto da Sango.

- Bem – Limpou a garganta e prosseguiu – A missão é a seguinte. Fazemos sexo aqui no mar.

- Isso!? Isso é baba. Você vai ficar me devendo um favor por nada. Haha! – Disse Sango confiante.

- Calma. Não terminei.

- Tá bem..

- As nossas cabeças devem, obviamente, ficar acima do nível da água. Mas o desafio é que é a melhor parte, querida. – Miroku soltou instantaneamente um riso – Você _não_ pode gemer em voz alta.

Sango pensava bem na situação. Isso é mesmo um desafio. Miroku sabia como estimulá-la. Conhecia sua anatomia humana melhor do que qualquer um. Ele de certeza sabia muito bem o que estava a fazer. Ainda com a hesitação presente, Sango fizera sua decisão final.

- Você realmente é uma fábrica de idéias totalmente perversas. – Miroku sorriu orgulhosamente - Mas antes de eu dizer se aceito ou não, gostaria de saber o que você ganha se eu perder.

- Exatamente o mesmo – a resposta acompanhara um leve sopro na orelha de Sango.

- Hm.. Ok. Eu aceito. – As palavras decisivas de Sango originaram um enorme sorriso em Miroku. Não era um sorriso ordinário e perverso, era mais como se fosse um sorriso triunfante.

--

Enquanto isso, Kagome e Inuyasha saíam da água, indo em direção do local onde puseram seus pertences.

- Queria saber o que o Miroku vai aprontar desta vez.. – Inuyasha perguntou-se – De certeza é coisa de tarado..

- Haha. Eu também acho. – Kagome pegara na mão esquerda do seu amor – Mas acho que foi certo saírmos do mar, né?

- É.. não quero ver a porquice que ele planejou – E uma expressão enojada surgiu.

- Haha. Mas não é por isso que, pelo menos eu, saí de lá. Haha.

- Hã? Então qual a razão? – Perguntou Inuyasha surpreso.

- Eu gostaria de respeitar a privacidade deles, né. "Respeite para se respeitado". – Disse Kagome sorrindo.

Inuyasha admirava a face meiga que Kagome possuía. Tão bela. Porém, acordou e respondeu:

- Feh. Ok, concordo com essa frasinha aí. – Disse revirando os olhos – Maaas, primeiro: você deve também concordar com a minha razão, não? – E a cara enojada reapareceu – Segundo: se eles, pelo menos o Miroku, gostariam de ter privacidade, não deviam realizar as fantasias deles em local público. E terceiro: o Miroku, de certeza _absoluta_, não respeitaria a sua vida sexual. Se ele pegasse você e eu fazendo sexo, ele agarrava num saco de pipocas para nos assistir ao vivo _e_ gratuitamente.

- Hahaha – Kagome soltou uma gargalhada – Acho que devo admitir que você tem razão. Gostei dos pontos que você apontou. Haha. – As risadas de Kagome foram acompanhadas pelas do Inuyasha. Ambos chegaram no local desejado e apanharam as suas coisas. A jovem, ao ver Sesshoumaru e Rin, correu até as proximidades da cabana.

- Hey. – Disse com pouco fôlego – Já são 9h30. O monitor avisou-nos que não devemos nos atrasar, por isso vamos voltar agora e aproveitar para beber qualquer coisa. Querem voltar junto?

O casal trocaram olhares, que pareciam ser telepáticos – Concordo com você, Ká. Vamos indo então.

- Ok. – Kagome virou-se em direção do Inuyasha e gritou – Inuyasha!! Pega aí as coisas deles também!!

- Feh. Agora sou empregado é? Não sou escravo não.. – Inuyasha murmurara. – O Sesshoumaru aproveita-se disso só porque a Kagome manda em mim..

- Bem, vamos?

- Mas, e o Miroku e a Sango? – Perguntou Rin. Seu parceiro apontou para dois indivíduos no mar.

- Devem estar fazendo se..

- Ok, ok. Vamos! – Rin interrompera. Não precisava ouvir o que já sabia. Kagome não conseguiu conter um risinho.

O quarteto voltou ao salão principal, cujo espaço não estava propriamente cheio. O monitor careca escrevia sem pausas num caderno e um grupo de amigos sentava-se num sofá velho no outro lado da sala.

- Parece que chegámos cedo. – Sesshoumaru notou.

- É.. Vocês estão com sede? – Perguntou Rin – A Kagome e eu vamos pegar bebidas.

- Coca! – Exclamou Inuyasha

- Tenha mais modos né.. E você, Sesshoumaru? – Disse Kagome com uma gota de irritação.

- O mesmo que a Rin, por favor.

- Ok. – E Kagome virou-se para o seu namorado – Como meu cunhado tem educação e você não? – Virou as costas e começou a andar com Rin.

- Ok, ok.. – murmurou e, hesitadamente, gritou – Por favor, Kagome! – Ela olhou para trás e sorriu. – Mulheres. Feh. – Suspirou – Tão difíceis de agradar.

Com sua visão fixa em Rin, Sesshoumaru calmamente explicou. – Agradamos porque amamos, não?

Em choque e de boca aberta, Inuyasha olhou o seu irmão nos olhos. Ele viu algo que nunca vira antes. Ele viu algo que nunca pensara que existiria naquele ser frio e insensível. Ele viu uma flama de amor ardendo no fundo dos olhos de Sesshoumaru. Cada faísca que o fogo soltava permitia-o ouvir Sesshoumaru dizendo que o amor de Rin era essencial. Foi assim, que Inuyasha descobrira que seu irmão estava completamente apaixonado, pela primeira vez na vida.

Oi pessoas.

Depois de publicar o capítulo 17, parei com tudo por razões pessoais. Eu sinceramente, não prentendia continuar a escrever. Hoje, fui dar uma olhadela neste site, e li as reviews que me deixaram. Com isso, resolvi terminar o que comecei e compor a sequência do último capítulo. Não posso dizer quando sai o capítulo 19 porque sinceramente não sei. Mas quando eu publicar, posso mandar uma notificação ou coisa do gênero. Portanto, quem quiser receber essa notificação, mande uma mensagem ou review, com preferência à primeira opção.

Acerca das reviews, obrigada. Gosto de saber como a minha escrita e criatividade vão indo. Os elogios e as críticas são sempre bem-vindos. Vou tentar não exagerar demais, porque às vezes demasiado hentai cansa.

Obrigada por terem o trabalho de lerem.

Até a próxima e não percam o capítulo seguinte!

Sesshyslady ;)


	19. Início da missão

- Você está preparada? – Perguntou Miroku segurando-a firme

- Acho que sim – O calor do peito masculino aquecia suas costas.

O monge começou com mordidas na orelha, onde também passava aleatoriamente a sua língua. No meio das carícias, sussurra palavras. Porém, não eram palavras safadas ou perversas. Eram de amor e carinho. Sango percebera a diferença. Desejava perguntá-lo o porquê. Mas as frases eram tão românticas que se perdera no meio delas. Com os olhos fechados, ela derretia-se toda. Era irresistível não querer mais. Ela, por um instante, perguntou-se porque ainda não gemera. Não foi porque não queria perder. Era porque o prazer que sentia era diferente. Era sedutor, aconchegador e viciante. Não pensava em sexo, pensava em amar.

- Miroku.. – murmurou – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, minha querida Sango.

Aquele momento marcante em ambas as vidas fora como um filme.

- Posso? – Miroku perguntou pela permissão.

- Sim.- Sango respondeu com os olhos ainda fechados.

E foi assim que a missão da Sango iniciou. Miroku percorreu a beijos da orelha ao pescoço da parceira. Descendo até o meio das costas, puxou, com os dentes, o laço do biquíni. Com a peça superior pendurada pelo pescoço e os seios expostos, Miroku passou as mãos na barriga subindo até os peitos. O ombro direito de Sango servia de apoio a cabeça de Miroku, que estava envolvida nos braços dela. Miroku massageava devagar os seios. Com os dedos, delicadamente, apertava os mamilos. Sango mordendo o lábio inferior, deixa escapar um som indecifrável.

- Hm.

- Eu não.. – Pausou ao sentir os mamilos serem espremidos novamente – gemi.. em voz alta..

- Hm. Ok. – Miroku sorriu sabendo o que seus atos lhe causavam.

Sango arrepiava-se toda. Finalmente aliviou-se quando ele parara. Mas entrara em pânico rapidamente, pois a mão direita dele rumava a Sul. Calmamente, invadiu a peça inferior alcançando o destino. De leve, percorria os dedos nos lábios púbicos. E, gradualmente, penetrava-os.

Ai que vontade de gritar, pensava Sango enquanto lutava para fazer o contrário. "Ele é mesmo bom," pensou.

- Quando se é proibido gemer é mais excitante. – Miroku segredou em seu ouvido – Não é? – Como Sango não abrira a boca, ele considerou a resposta como um sim.

A penetração durou tempo o suficiente para ela gozar. Retirou os dedos e passou-os pela barriga invejada da Sango. Miroku virou-a e olhou em seus olhos.

- Uau. A sua expressão facial está mais excitada do que o normal. – Admirou o seu trabalho – Imagina quando eu começar oficialmente a sua "missão" – Disse, desta vez, com cara de safado mesmo – Essa sua nova expressão acendeu mais ainda o meu tesão – Confessou no seu tom de voz sedutor. E depois, sua cara mais maliciosa surgiu – Agora, - olhou fixamente em seus olhos – tenho a certeza que você é quem vai ficar devendo o favor.

Antes que Sango pudesse se desesperar, Miroku beijou-a intensamente. Da boca para o queixo. Do queixo para o pescoço. Do pescoço para um dos seios. Ele a beijava, mordia e chupava de um modo fascinante. Na mente da Sango, ecoavam gemidos e gritos sucessivos.

Como a água chegava na metade da barriga da Sango, ele não conseguira usar a boca para chegar mais em baixo. Assim, tirou sua única peça de roupa. Seu membro duro roçava no meio das pernas dela. Então retirou a a parte inferior do biquíni da Sango e continuou sua roçagem.

- Consegue sentir? – Miroku sorriu – Bom, né? Quero dizer, ótimo, né?

Sango fechou suas pernas e apertou o membro fortemente. Miroku não parou e o tesão crescia a cada momento.

- Hmm.. – Miroku gemeu – Mesmo com a água diminuindo a velocidade, o sexo realmente _é_ bom. Hmm..

- Não.. temos.. – Sango pausou – camisinha..

- Não se preocupe.. eu não gozo dentro de você..

- Mas a água..

- É mesmo.. – Pensou Miroku – acho que tem perigo da água fluir com o esperma para dentro de você.. – Rapidamente, decidiu o que faria – Já sei.. Solta "ele".

- Hã?

Miroku, com as mãos, libertou-"o". Beijou Sango com a sua língua flamejante e fitou seus olhos nos dela. Com sua mão direita, puxou a coxa esquerda de Sango. Sem hesitação ou aviso, penetrou-a. O sexo parecia melhor que nunca. As pernas da musa abraçaram-no fortemente. Em pequenos intervalos, ela automaticamente levantava a cabeça, com o pensamento de que possivelmente aliviaria o prazer indomável.

Próximo da sua ejaculação, Miroku foi devagar andando em direção à areia seca. É claro, carregando Sango, ainda na posição sexual. "Continua, Miroku!!" Sango gritava internamente. Chegando em terra firme, ele deitou-a de costas e prosseguiu seu ato. Desta vez em velocidade normal, por outras palavras, rápida.

- Estou quase lá – Miroku murmurou. De repente, ele retirou-"o" e ejaculou fora da zona de perigo. Ambos, exaustos, descansaram.

- Finalmente você acabou.. – disse Sango entre tentativas de voltar à respiração normal.

- Acabou? – Miroku respondeu ironicamente – Você sabe muito bem que nunca faço _só_ isso..

- Mas eu não consigo mais.. – reclamara – Se continuar vou gemer.. gritar..

- Por isso mesmo.. – Miroku riu-se. Depois, percebeu que tinha um pedaço de pano abandonado por perto. Quando descobriu o que era, muito feliz, foi buscá-lo.

- Onde você foi? – Sango perguntou após o seu retorno.

- Pegar isso – Miroku mostrou-lhe uma fita de pano vermelha – Acho que era um laço de um vestido ou coisa assim.

- Que bonito.. Para quê você quer iss.. – A ficha caira – Não me diga..

- Digo sim.. hehe – Miroku, com a fita, vedou os olhos castanho escuro – Assim você não saberá onde as minhas mãos vão te tocar – Continuou, enquanto passeava o seu dedo indicador pela sua barriga – E será mais.. digamos..divertido.

Hi minhas pessoas queridas!

Agora tenho mais tempo livre que antes, portanto, poderei, provavelmente, atualizar com mais frequência a fanfic D

Peço imensas desculpas pela demora /

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo.

Beijinhos da SESSHYSLADY


	20. Fim da missão

Depois de tapar a visão da Sango, Miroku ajoelhou-se a sua frente

Depois de tapar a visão da Sango, Miroku ajoelhou-se a sua frente. Observou atentamente o belo corpo estendido na areia e ficou mais que agradecido por possuir uma belezura daquelas.

- Aliás, _a _belezura.. – pensou em voz alta.

- Você disse alguma coisa, amor? – perguntou Sango, que estava a espera da continuação da missão.

- Não, não, amor – respondeu lentamente.

- Ah, eu pensei que..

- Shh.. – Miroku interrompeu, – Você tem que ficar quieta – e dobrou as pernas da jovem. Com as mãos quentes, tocou os joelhos dela e, devagarzinho, abriu as pernas. Sango permancia imóvel e curiosa. Miroku aproximava o seu rosto da "abertura" e soprou com delicadeza. E a respiração da moça começara a acelerar novamente.

Miroku passeava com a língua o "lábio" exterior. E, lentamente, chegava cada vez mais perto do centro. Com a técnica que ganhara com beijos demorados, dava um prazer caliente à sua dama. Ela contorcia-se loucamente, tentando não gritar. Miroku oferecia uma variedade de prazeres. Às vezes beijava, outras lambia e outras chupava.

Cansado de usar a boca, substituiu a língua pelos dedos. Como já era experiente em usar esta "ferramenta", o tempo de duração foi menor. E deslocara-se para o lado da Sango, ainda com os dedos dentro, para assim poder beijar os seus mamilos.

- Eu não sei bem por que, mas hoje os seus peito parecem mais deliciosos que o normal – elogiou-a. Sango tentou sorrir, mas o tesão era tão grande, que a impediu de o fazer.

Miroku mantinha sua mão em movimento, cuja velocidade aumentava cada vez mais. Com isso, fez Sango gozar. Retirou os dedos molhados de dentro e passou-os pela barriga dela. Miroku sentou-se em cima da Sango e, com as mãos nos peitos, beijou-a carinhosamente na boca. De vez em quando, mordia um dos mamilos para arrepiá-la. Após brincar com os seios, levou as mãos ao rosto da jovem, ainda ofegante, e observou a face suada, mas encantadora.

- Você é tão linda. _Muy bela_ – admirou-a. Miroku certamente tinha a sua alma-gêmea nas suas mãos. Bonita, gostosa, carinhosa, gentil e perversa. Se ele pedisse mais do que já tinha, ia para o inferno.

Sango tinha os olhos semi-cerrados e a boca semi-aberta. Ela expirava fortemente e tinha os lábios um pouco secos. Miroku passou a língua pelo lábio inferior e depois o superior, acabando por dar umas voltas. Sango colocara a língua de fora, para beijá-lo, mas ele afastou-se.ligeiramente dela. Naquele preciso momento, Miroku chupara a língua da Sango calientemente duas vezes. E voltou a beijá-la.

Assim que terminou o beijo, olhou-a nos olhos. Ele, atentamente, fixava o seu olhar no dela. Parecia que o mundo tinha parado pata Miroku. Parara de massagear os seios. Permanecia completamente imóvel. Sango, já com a respiração estabilizada, olhava-o estranhamente.

- O que foi? – perguntou, já preocupada. Miroku parar no meio de um momento sexual?! Quem imaginaria isso?

- Eu.. – começou e depois perdeu a voz. Passado uns segundos, voltou a falar – Eu antes dizia que "te amo". Mas dizia porque eu sentia que te amava. Eu, sinceramente, não sabia bem se deveria dizer essas palavras, porque não sabia exatamente bem o que significavam.

- O que você está falando, Miroku? Você está me assustando – Sango confessou, confusa.

- Eu estou tentando te dizer algo importante, por isso não interrompa – disse Miroku em voz alta. Sango assustou-se e calou-se. – Eu estou dizendo que.. agora.. entendo porque as pessoas dizem "eu te amo" – pausara. – É porque, quando alguém diz isso, ela quer dizer que não consegue mais viver sem o seu amor, que não pode estar longe do seu amor, que não aguenta ver outras pessoas interessadas no seu amor, que quer ser egoísta e ter o seu amor só para si, que o seu amor a faz completamente feliz, e que, sobretudo, o seu amor a faz suplicar para Deus e todos os outros homens, para não lhe tirarem a pessoa que ama da sua vida.

- Miroku.. – chamou Sango emocionada.

- Sango, eu te amo. Nunca me deixe, por favor – Miroku implorou.

- Eu te amo também – respondeu Sango, cujos olhos estavam molhados. – As palavras que você disse são chocantes, mas são as melhores que você já disse – Sango brincou, deixando uma lágrima cair.

Para terminar a missão, Miroku resolveu fazer um sexo normal, mas com mais amor que dera todas as outras vezes juntas. A ternura e o carinho que ambos trocavam eram tensos e apaixonados. Este, foi o melhor que fizeram desde o dia que fundiram as suas almas. Até agora.

(fim do capítulo 20)

Hi, darlings,

Este capítulo foi menor que os outros, eu sei.

Mas pelo menos postei mais rápido que o normal. Yay!

Bem, vou pensar em mais idéias para a minha fanfic, para poder alegrar-vos. ;)

Beijinhos da SESSHYSLADY


	21. Gratuito e ao vivo

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru aguardavam o retorno das suas namoradas silenciosamente

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru aguardavam o retorno das suas namoradas silenciosamente. O monitor careca parara de escrever no caderno que segurava e começara a fazer rabiscos.

- Ei, Sesshoumaru, o que você acha que o monitor está fazendo? – perguntou Inuyasha curioso. Seu irmão olhou-o seriamente e com um voz fria respondeu-lhe:

- Isso não me interessa. E não deveria te interessar também. Porque algo tão patético como escrever merecia ser assunto de uma conversa? – Sesshoumaru virou a cara e olhou janela a fora. E pode-se ouvir um sussuro do termo "idiota" saindo da boca de Sesshoumaru.

- Feh. Eu já estava pensando que seu coração tinha amolecido.. enganei-me feio hein! – Inuyasha reclamara, mas sua curiosidade permanecia. – Mas, falando sério, ele está muito concentrado no papel..

- Talvez está planejando o que fazer com a gente para nos ferrar.. – comentou Sesshoumaru e não conseguiu conter um riso.

- Ah, sei lá – naquele exato momento, Kagome e Rin entraram no salão, com as bebidas na mão. – Finalmente! – Agradeceu Inuyasha, cheio de sede.

- Você é mal educado p'ra caramba! – Disse Kagome com uma gota de raiva. – Ao menos agradeci..

- Obrigado, querida – Inuyasha interrompeu Kagome. – Ei, olhem o careca. Não acha que ele está muito estranho?

- Por acaso, ele parece muito concentrado no que está escrevendo – disse Rin, depois de tomar um gole de suco.

- Hum.. Ele parece que está mais desenhando do que escrevendo, Rin.. – Kagome observou - Ele está, desenhando.. – Ela tentava descobrir que tipo de rabiscos seriam aqueles, a partir do movimento que a caneta tomava. - .. corações! – seu grito ecoava pelo salão todo, acabando por chamar a atenção do monitor.

- Oh.. você falou muito alto, Kagome! – Apontou Rin para o monitor – Ele ouviu!

- Haha, se você acha que isso é alto, Rin, você deveria ouvir a Kagome gritando na cama! Haha – Inuyasha brincou e caiu na gargalhada.

- Grr.. Inuyasha – sussurrou Kagome duramente – Ou você me ajuda a sair dessa, ou você nunca mais vai me ver pelada.

Assim, rapidamente, Inuyasha pensou numa desculpa para impedir que o monitor fosse ir ao pé deles.

- Sim, Kagome! – falou em voz alta, para ter a certeza que o monitor ouvisse – Corações! – Kagome olhou-o com cara de "que desculpa mais esfarrapada" e "ou você diz mais algo acreditável, ou diz _byebye_ ao meu corpo" – Er.. Eu comprei-te chocolate em forma de corações! Hehe..

- Oh! Você é tão.. criativo! – sorriu de um jeito pouco natural. De repente, uma mulher ruiva muito esbelta entrou no salão. A cabeça do monitor, que olhava em direcção dos quatro, virou instantaneamente para ela.

- Com licença, - a mulher misteriosa disse sorrindo, - alguém poderia informar-me onde o Kizuke está?

- Você quer dizer o careca do monitor? Se sim, ele está naquele canto do salão – Inuyasha respondeu diretamente e com pouca vergonha, apontando para o monitor, cujo rosto fervia de raiva.

A moça riu-se e foi em direção da pessoa procurada.

- Há quanto tempo que não te via! – exclamou animada.

- Er.. a última vez que nos vimos foi semana passada.. – o monitor, encabulado, informou-a. – Como você está?

- Bem – a palavra soou baixo e triste. – Poderia estar ótima, mas o namorado não deixa..

- Ah.. ainda pensa que ele está te traindo? – o monitor questionou-a. Porém, ao aperceber-se que os alunos presentes estavam atentos a conversa, parou-a.

- Avisem aos outros que forem chegando que já volto. Você, Inuyasha, não faça nada irracional ou estúpida – o monitor avisou, ainda irritado com a resposta que Inuyasha dera e levou a mulher ruiva para fora do salão.

- Haha.. ele vai te ferrar – Sesshoumaru zuou, enquanto abraçava sua Rin.

- Você é tão engraçado que dá vontade de te socar para eu não morrer de rir – Inuyasha retrucou impacientemente.

- Parem! – gritou Kagome. – Vocês briguem quando quiser, mas agora tem coisa mais importante para discutir.

- Como o quê? – Inuyasha entediado perguntou.

- Como.. você notaram que o monitor Kizuke está estranho? – Kagome inciara a discussão.

- Para além da careca? Não.. – o tédio era de desanimar. Então, Inuyasha, numa tentativa de se animar, beijou Kagome.

- Sai – Kagome deu um fora gelado no Inuyasha – A careca é estranha.. para a idade dele.. mas não é isso que quero dizer! – Kagome voltava ao assunto – Ele agiu estranhamente com a presença daquela mulher..

- Ela é gostosa.. – Inuyasha imaginou-a mentalmente – sensual, tinha uma boca carnuda avermelhada.. – e a imaginação começara a tranformar-se em fantasia sexual – eu queria fuder ela.. – e pensou alto demais.

- O quê?! – gritou Kagome indignada.

- Calma! Eu estava te testando! Hehe – Seu parceiro acabara de perceber que dissera algo, possivelmente, comprometedor.

- Testando!? Quer saber? Vai fudê-la, vai! – Kagome, com o coração pesado de dor, parara de falar. Ela tinha receio das lágrimas escaparem.

- Kagome.. – Inuyasha, sem brincadeiras, disse. – Desculpa. Eu na verdade, queria transar com ela.. mas eu _queria_.. eu não _quero_! – Ele tentava voltar atrás, enquanto Rin e Sesshoumaru, sem graça, abandonavam o local para tomar um ar fresco.

- Agora, você está dizendo que tenho um Português ruim, é? Que tenho problemas em interpretar verbos? – a voz voltara a aumentar de volume, recheada de determinação em fazê-lo sofrer. – Então, para provar que falo e entendo bem português, vai _fecundar_ a mulher de lábios carnudos e avermelhados!! – Kagome gritara enfurecida.

Inuyasha, sem saída, resolver por o plano B em ação. Pegou nos braços e beijou-a a força. Quando Kagome conseguiu libertar-se, disse-lhe:

- Você acha que um beijo vai resolver tudo, é? – o seu espírito ainda permanecia bravo. Ela pausou e olhou-o fixamente. – Bem, funcionou – e abraçou-o com uma tensão eletrizante. O beijo selvagem durou poucos segundos, devido à interrompição de Inuyasha.

- Quero _fecundar_ você – sussurrou calientemente no ouvido da sua amada, que recebia uma onda de arrepios. Ambos saíram rapidamente do salão, e foram procurar o quartinho mais perto deles. Avistaram um, cuja porta estava semi-aberta, e Inuyasha pegou-a no colo e saiu correndo. Chegando perto do quarto, ouviram gemidos e sons estranhos, mas familiares. Deram uma espiada pela abertura da porta e seus olhos captaram uma imagem inesperada. O monitor Kizuke e a mulher ruiva estavam transando.

Ela tinha as suas costas coladas a uma mesa e o monitor em cima do seu corpo. No chão, estavam espalhados papéis, canetas e, obviamente, as roupas e a embalagem da camisinha. Com as pernas dobradas e abertas e as mãos estendidas para cima, ela gemia fortemente. Parecia que tentava conter os gritos, talvez para não fazer barulho demais e chamar atenção.

O monitor pegava fogo de tanta força que a penetrava. A mesa, de vez em quando, pulava e saía do lugar. Parecia que o Kizuke queria fuder ela faz um tempão. Era compreensível. A mulher, de cabelos longos e ondulados, tinha os lábios carnudos pintados de vermelho forte. Os seios naturalmente grandes e uma bunda um pouco maior que a média. O que mais destacava-se era os olhos petrificantes que possuía. Precisava apenas de olhar para caçar.

Mas, com base nas expressões faciais que ela fazia, Inuyasha e Kagome (que assistiam o espetáculo.. safados.. haha) concluiram que o monitor era uma máquina de sexo super potente.

O jovem casal telespectador deram-se conta que aquela cena os excitou. Então, decidiram tornarem-se os realizadores da ação e foram num outro quarto mais próximo. Inuyasha jogou Kagome na cama e despiu-a apressadamente. Começou por mordiscar seu corpo nu e quente. No meio desta fúria de desejo, Inuyasha capo com o seu canto do olho: cordas. Rapidamente, apanhou-as e amarrou as mãos e os pés da Kagome na cama. A jovem, com o corpo estendido em forma de estrela, implorava pelo sexo. Assim, Inuyasha sentou na barriga da amada, mas de costas para sua cabeça. Deitou-se e começou a chupar a vagina da Kagome, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com o genital dele.

- 69, hein! Primeira vez que fazemos isso – comentou Kagome gemendo, que foi seguidamente ignorada.

Inuyasha, cansado da posição, desamarrou os pés de Kagome e os dobrou. Colocou a cabeça em baixo e começou a lamber. Às vezes, enfiava a língua inteira ou os dedos lá dentro. Kagome delirava de prazer. Inuyasha fazia um serviço melhor que o seu vibrador cor-de-rosa. Era mais rápido e mais movimentado, e sabia onde tocar.

Kagome ejaculou e, então, Inuyasha começou a beijá-la na boca, ainda com vestígios do líquido. Ela distraía-se com os movimentos labiais enquanto Inuyasha passava sua "arma" no "alvo". De repente, começou a disparar feito louco. A força era tanta que quase quebrou a cama de madeira. Kagome gritava de tesão e desejava que fosse eterno.

Depois de ambos satisfazerem-se, deitaram-se em forma de concha. A energia abastecida para ser usada durante o dia, fora completamente gasta na transa. E valeu a pena, porque o monitor não poderia ter aproveitado a energia melhor que Inuyasha. Talvez, se Kizuke estive-se disposto a fazer sexo com Kagome, é claro.

(fim do capítulo 21)


	22. Smoking Hot Riza

Kagome e Inuyasha retornam rapidamente ao salão, onde encontram os outros dois casais.

- Gente! Vocês não vão adivinhar o que aconteceu! – Kagome contou-lhes entusiasmada.

- Fizeram sexo? – Miroku perguntou, interessado no assunto.

- Er.. sim.. mas não fomos nós – Inuyasha respondeu, tentando disfarçar a roupa desarrumada – Foi o carecão! Ele pegou uma mulher muito gosto.. – o olhar de Kagome cortara o fim da frase – Er.. ele pegou uma ruiva misteriosa.. hehe

- Mas vocês, Inuyasha e Kagome, fizeram sexo – disse Miroku concentrando os seus olhos nela.

- Como é que você sabe, hein? Só por você ser uma máquina de sexo, não te faz um adivinho – Sango intrometeu-se, um pouco curiosa em saber como seu amor chegara à aquela dedução.

- Primeiro, o tempo que eles demoraram para ir, voltar e, apenas, descobrir uma coisinha que o careca fez, é tão longo que eu conseguiria te fazer gozar quatro vezes, querida.

- Miroku! – Sango interferiu um pouco indignada.

- Deixa eu continuar. Além do mais, estamos entre amigos, não há problemas em falar sobre isso – disse Miroku tranquilo. Tanto Sango como os outros ficaram quietos a espera do resto da explicação, que, até agora, parecia fazer sentido. – Segundo, a saia que a Kagome está usando está ao contrário. Mas, espera! Eu sei que já não estava antes porque eu reparo em saia curtas – Kagome, vermelha, arrumou a sua saia rapidamente. – E por último, o mais importante de todos, - todos inclinaram a sua cabeça para ouvir melhor Miroku – meu instinto sexual _nunca_ erra!

- Haha, 'tá bem. Nós fizemos – Inuyasha confessou, ainda entretido com a conversa, e abraçou Kagome pelas costas.

- Mas então, o que vocês estavam falando sobre o careca e a ruiva? – Miroku voltou ao assunto.

- Ela tinha chegado do nada e foi falar com o Kizuke – Kagome resolveu explicar. – Eles desapareceram e, depois de uns minutos, o Inu e eu saímos do salão. Encontrámos um quarto com a porta vagamente aberta e os vimos fazendo.

- Ohhh – exclamaram em uníssono.

- Entre zero à dez, você avaliaria a ruiva quanto? – a pergunta repentina de Miroku quebrara a tensão.

- Dez – Inuyasha respondera quase que instantaneamente. Percebera que Kagome o beliscara no braço e completou a frase. – menos três! Que dá...

- Sete – uma das poucas monossílabas que Rin dissera duranre esta conversa.

- Você é boa em Matemática hein! – Inuyasha elogiu agradecido.

- Sabe quem também é bom em Matemática? – Sesshoumaru questionou-o friamente – As pulgas que habitam o seu cabelo nojento – Foi assim, que Sesshoumaru puxou o gatilho da discussão inconveniente e inútel.

- Que barulho é esse? – a voz grossa de Kizuke ecoou, assustadoramente, pelo salão. – Toda essa poluição sonora impede-me de concentrar no meu trabalho! – Sem querer, os seis, particularmente Miroku e Inuyasha, riram-se. Kizuke, furioso, continuou a gritar – Estão rindo do quê, hein? Acham que meu trabalho é mole?

- Muito pelo contrário! – Miroku caiu na gargalhada junto com seu companheiro Inuyasha.

- O quê?! – o rosto do monitor avermelhara, de raiva.

- Quero dizer que seu trabalho é duro, envolve _muita_ dureza – Miroku tentou segurar, mas as risadas não paravam de chegar.

- Hahaha, já 'tou com dores na barriga – Inuyasha sussurrara, quase caindo no chão.

- Eu acho que o senhor Kizuke é muito dedicado e sempre mete, ops, quero dizer, dá o seu melhor! – o monitor queria interromper a palhaçada, mas Miroku não deixou. – Eu tenho certeza que você seria um belo piloto de avião, sabe. Eu soube que você adoro aviões vermelhos. Tem pilotado um desses recentemente? – Miroku e Inuyasha não se aguentaram de pé e se sentaram no chão. Sesshoumaru demonstrava frieza perante as piadas e as jovens pararam de rir, apesar de Sango ter soltado um pequeno riso ao ouvir a metáfora do avião vermelho.

* * *

Como castigo, Kizuke deu tarefas de limpeza aos rapazes, para serem realizadas durante o resto do dia. E também proibiu-os de jantar naquela noite. Já para os outros colegas, a tarde toda foi ocupada com jogos e brincadeiras ao livre. Foi de vôlei e futebol até guerra de balões de água e corridas de carrinho de mão.

- Ah velho! A Kagome 'tá com a roupa encharcada e colada ao corpo – Inuyasha reclamou enquanto varria o chão. – Dá para ver o biquini rosa! – E virou-se para Miroku. – Apesar de engraçado, você não deveria ter feito aquilo!

- E você não deveria ter me contado o que viu! – Miroku defendeu-se – Você sabe muito bem como sou quando o assunto é sexo e delicinhas! – Olhou para Sango, também molhada. – E, a minha mulher ainda por cima usa um biquini fio dental! O homens não desgrudam os olhos da bunda dela! Da _minha_ bunda preciosa!

- Isso foi um pouco _gay_, 'Roku – Inuyasha comentou.

- Foi mal ae. Mas _é_ a minha bunda da Sango! – Miroku lamentou-se, com vontade de bater nos homens com a vassoura.

- Mas, vê o lado bom. Eles olham e você fode! – ambos concordaram com a conclusão tirada e soltaram um riso de satisfação.

- Ei, olha a ruiva gostosa ali! – Inuyasha apontou para a janela de uma sala. – Ela deve estar olhando o careca.

- A sério, o que ela vê nele? – Miroku, de repente, quis saber que cantada Kizuke usava.

- Ele é atencioso, organizado e não é feio – Inuyasha disse, com toda a razão.

- Ok, agora é você que 'tá sendo _gay_, bro – Miroku brincou, batendo com a vassoura na perna do seu companheiro de limpeza. – Quer saber, vou falar com ela – antes que Inuyasha pudesse impedí-lo, Miroku já estava a passos da moça misteriosa.

* * *

- Oi, chamo-me Miroku – introduziu-se e estendeu a mão – E você, senhorita cujo cabelo natural me deixa cheio de calor?

- Haha, cantada um pouco comprida, não? – a deusa riu-se delicadamente – Chamo-me Riza (Lisa em Japonês). Prazer em conhecer-te – Ela estendeu o braço e Miroku beijou as costas da sua mão.

- O prazer é _meu_ – respondeu com os olhos fitados nos dela. Riza, maliciosamente, sorriu.

- Eu estou sozinha e carente. Não quer descansar um pouco aqui dentro? – a ruiva propôs uma oferta tentadora. – O sol está te matando, entra que vou te fazer relaxar.. – com a língua, lentamente, lambeu o lábio carnudo superior. – e, quem sabe, gozar – a sua voz _sexy _arrepiou Miroku.

- Quê?! – inconformado, questionou-a. – Eu já tenho dona e sou feliz, Riza! Eu sei que normalmente quando um homem paquera uma mulher, ele procura terminar na cama com ela. Mas, não é o meu caso! – Miroku explicou indignado _e_ surpreso com a própria reação.

- Hahaha! – Riza soltou uma gargalhada, – Bem que Kizuke me disse! Vocês crianças são um entretenimento melhor que pegadinhas da TV! – quando finalmente parou de rir, confessou. – Você, Miroku, é absolutamente lindo e atraente, e eu até que transava contigo. Mas, sou maior de idade e, como você, estou comprometida.

- Heheh.. Você pregou um susto em mim. Já ia pensando que você era enome puta – Miroku aliviou-se – Só para a sua informação, seu eu fosse maior de idade, ou você menor, seria todas as noites e de todos os tipos – E piscou um olho.

- Imensamente pervetido para sua idade, hein – comentou interessado no pequeno segredo que revelara. – Acho você voltar a limpar, Kizuke está vindo para aqui.

- Ok. Outra coisa, seus peitos parecem uma delícia! – E Miroku foi embora correndo, agradecido por ter conhecido uma mulher como ela.

- E então? – Inuyasha perguntou curioso ao ver Miroku chegando.

- Chama-se Riza. Ela é engraçada, pervertida e leva tudo na brincadeira – Miroku, com a respiração pesada, contou. – É a mulher perfeita! Mais tarde te conto mais, o careca 'tá vindo na nossa direção..

* * *

- Hoje foi um dia bem produtivo! – declarou o monitor Kizuke. Mas quando seus olhos pousaram em Miroku e Inuyasha, adicionou. – Com exceção da parte da manhã.

- Que mentiroso. O careca, à tarde, nem sequer produziu espermatozóides. A parte da manhã, de certeza, foi a mais produtiva – Miroku sussurrou, aos risos, para Inuyasha.

- Disseram alguma coisa que eu não possa ouvir? – Kizuke insinuou, após ter parado de falar.

- _Sir, no, Sir! _– A dupla dinâmica respondeu firmamente.

- Continuando, vocês podem fazer o que quiserem até a hora do jantar, que é às oito – Seja o que decidirem fazer, façam com cuidado.. e proteção.. – Kizuke murmurara as últimas palavras. – Depois da janta, vamos acender uma fogueira. Irei vos dar os detalhes mais tarde.

- O que será que vamos fazer? – Sango perguntou baixinho ao seu parceiro.

- Eu acho que a atividade que será realizada interessa-vos muito – Kizuke prosseguia com as suas palavras monótonas.

- Sexo – Miroku respondeu ao ouvir "interessa-vos muito".

- Quê? – Sango sussurrou indignada. – Você, além de tarado, é inútil – o seu belo rosto, bronzeado pelo sol, virou para Sesshoumaru e ouvia-se vagamente a pergunta que Sango o fizera – O que você acha que va...

- Bem, acho que já disse tudo. Podem ir – Kizuke dispensou-os – E lembrem-se! Às oito no refeitório, já preparados para a atividade da fogueira – E cada grupo de amigos foi para o seu lado.

- Onde querem ir? – Kagome perguntou, enquanto abraçava seu amor.

- Queria voltar à praia.. – Miroku sugeriu "inocentemente".

- Não! – Sango discordou – Já fomos hoje. E, além do mais, a praia só é boa quando tem sol.

- Eu trouxe baralho.. alguém quer jogar? – com o seu jeito meigo, Rin propôs.

- Sim, sim! – Kagome aprovou entusiasmada – Que jogo?

Miroku instantaneamente sugeriu - _Strip Poker!_

* * *

Hi **dolls**!

Só quero informar as leitoras que o próximo capítulo trará um presente especial que, pelo que eu saiba, nunca foi oferecido na categoria "Inuyasha" deste site!!

Eu acho que vocês vão adorar!!

xoxo, **SESSHYSLADY**


	23. Strip Poker?

****Acerca da surpresa que estava falando no capítulo anterior, só vou divulgar um pouquinho. Ehehe. Dêem uma boa olhada, porque vou usá-la ao longo deste capítulo. 'Tá aqui: http://img79. imageshack. us/img79/8207/64410939lq3. jpg ~Aviso: tirem os espaços depois dos pontos, porque este site não permite colocar URLs aqui****

**_______________________________________________________________________  
**

- _Strip Poker_? – Sango repetira as últimas palavras do seu amor.

- Sim! Por que não? – entusiasmo e perversidade era o que não faltava ao monge.

- A pergunta é, por que sim.. – Inuyasha interferiu. Este, que segurava as mãos da amada, não estava com vontade de participar nos jogos tarados do seu amigo.

- Você ainda pergunta! – Miroku, indignado, retrucou. – Você é homem ou não?!

- Cala a boca, seu maníaco tarado – o jovem estava, como sempre, irritado.

- Vamos jogar, vamos! Pelo menos uma vez – Miroku, ignorando o insulto, que, sinceramente, era verdadeiro, implorou para o resto do grupo.

- Hum, acho que podemos experimentar – Kagome opinou e o bando, um a um, foi aderindo à idéia. Chegando ao quarto dos machos, todos instalaram-se nos seus lugares e as cartas já estavam a ser baralhadas.

- Então, Miroku? – todos olhavam para o rapaz à espera que falasse.

- O quê? – perguntou sem entender o que queriam.

- Como se joga, né? Nós não sabemos – Sango explicou-lhe impacientemente.

- Vocês não sabem? – Miroku perguntou retoricamente.

- Bem, se você quer que nós joguemos _Strip Poker_, temos de saber jogar, né? Como se joga? Ensina a gente – Sango esperava que seu companheiro respondesse.

Depois de longos cinco segundos, Miroku deu uma resposta que logo se arrependera de a ter dado – Eu não sei.

Um momento de silêncio antecedeu um outro de raiva. Sango e Inuyasha continham-se para não encher Miroku de socos e pontapés.

- Você tem cérebro? – perguntou Inuyasha irado com um punho no ar.

- O que é que eu vejo nele? – Sango murmurava silenciosamente e tentava encontrar as razões para a continuação deste namoro, que trazia apenas prazer sexual. A moça pensou bem e tirou o "apenas" da frase que formulara. O sexo _realmente_ era maravilhoso. Esse pensamento afugentou a raiva e convidou, inconscientemente, as cenas sexuais a entrarem na sua mente. A tentação de levantar a saia azulada discretamente para tocar no seu clitóris atingiu-a. Mas conteu-se e relaxou a mão em cima do seu colo.

Sesshoumaru, que se manteve quieto durante esse desentendimento, se levantou, pegou na mão de Rin e, friamente, levou-a consigo para fora do quarto. Rin apenas fazia o que Sesshoumaru, indiretamente, mandava-a fazer.

- Você não suporta eles, né? – Rin adivinhou o pensamento do seu namorado com muita facilidade. O seu rosto revelava um sorriso sereno e humilde. Sesshoumaru admirava com imenso encanto a beleza resplandecente, que era só sua e de ninguém mais.

- Vem – este mandou com uma voz rígida. Era uma ordem que obviamente não podia ser desobedecida, pois Sesshoumaru ainda segurava a mão esquerda da jovem.

Usando um escada velha, ele ajudou-a a subir no telhado da casita onde localizava-se o refeitório. Ambos, já lá em cima, deitaram-se abraçados para observar a constelação que brilhava intensamente. Sesshoumaru descobrira esse localzinho hoje de manhã, e achara que seria muito romântico levar a sua mulher lá. E ele acertou. Rin amara a pequena surpresa e um forte alívio atingira-a devido à ignorância que todos detinham em relação ao perverso jogo de cartas.

- Humpt, o Sesshoumaru é sempre assim! Pensando que é _cool_ só porque é frio. Mesmo idiota! – Inuyasha reclamara depois que seu irmão saíra do quarto. Na realidade, ele sempre tivera inveja da maneira _cool_ que o Sesshoumaru tinha. Muito estiloso. Mas sua arrogância impedia-o de ter essa qualidade.

- Você 'tá é com inveja! – Kagome acertara na mosca. Mas é claro, odiando admitir a verdade, apenas ignorou-a. Neste exato momento, a barriga de Inuyasha roncara.

- Você tem fome, amor? – a namorada fez uma pergunta obviamente retórica. – Vamos comer qualquer coisa. Eu tenho um pacote de salgadinhos na mala.

O casal levantou-se do chão e foram ao quarto das musas. Agora, Miroku e Sango estavam sozinhos. Foram abandonados pelos amigos. Mas, definitivamente, tornou-se uma ocasião ótima para eles. "Sozinhos" era um termo que estava incluído no dicionário do prazer de Miroku. E de Sango.

A moça, ainda com os pensamento poluindo a sua mente, resolveu esquentar o clima, que estava meio morto com a saída repentina dos outros dois casais.

- Querido, eu tenho uma sugestão muito interessante para te fazer – Sango disse chegando mais perto do seu amor. – Eu sei que você vai amar – continuou já a acariciar Miroku com beijos e mordidelas. – Mas primeiro, - subitamente, parou o que fazia. Pegou no seu mais recente iPod rosa e ligou-o ao mini-amplificador de som. A voz sexy de Britney Spears cantava a música "Slave 4 You". – Vou te presentear uma coisa que você queria uns minutos atrás.

Rebolava, agachava e apalpava os seios deliciosamente. Lentamente, tirava as suas peças de roupa e, inconscientemente, Miroku babava-se todo. Primeiro foi a camisa amarela que comprara na loja americana "Target". Foi subindo-a devagarzinho ao ritmo da música, até tirá-la por completo. Depois de acariciar seus peitos, foi descendo a saia de pregas. Como esta já era muito curta, a exposição total não fez tanta diferença. Sango parecia que tinha um sangue Africano, dançava tão bem de um modo prazeirosamente sensual. Com apenas a roupa íntima vestida, sentou-se devagarzinho no chão e desceu a sua mão direita para a zona púbica. Assim, começou a masturbar-se com dois dedos. Inicialmente, os seus olhos fitavam a sua única audiência. Mas logo que o prazer começou a fazer-se sentir fortemente, não conseguiu deixar seus olhos abertos. Virava a cabeça para cima, com a boca semi-aberta, agonizando de prazer. Gemidos irresistíveis não paravam, assim como a sua mão.

Miroku enlouquecia-se com o _show_. Queria "ajudá-la". Desejava entrar nela e proporcionar-lhe o melhor prazer que ela poderia alguma vez receber. Apesar disso, queria assistir até o fim. Provavelmente, seria mais gostoso.

Sango parara sem ao menos chegar ao orgasmo. Ela levantou-se e, com os dedos umedecidos, tirou da bolsa uma máquina de filmar. Miroku já entendera qual era a idéia que Sango tivera mais cedo. O seu sorriso confirmou a decisão final para fazerem um filme caseiro muito apimentado. Com a câmera posicionada no lugar certo, Sango continuou o seu _show_.

Pegou um travesseiro, que indicava ser do seu amado, e usou-o para receber mais prazer. O objeto roçava a sua zona frágil e muito poderosa. Ela soltava infinitos gemidos e expressava uma enorme satisfação no seu rosto. Sango sempre achara que assistir uma mulher a satisfazer-se sexualmente a si própria era extremamente excitante. Isso porque, um certo dia, entrara num site de pornografia e viciara-se na seção "masturbação feminina". Não que ela seja homossexual ou bissexual. Ela a-ma homens. Mas ao ver uma mulher praticar este ato prazeiroso, Sango conseguia imaginar-se no lugar dela, acabando por proporcionar mais prazer ainda.

A jovem atingira ao orgasmo. E, Miroku, que durante esse tempo estava a "bater", ejaculara. Assim, os dois ainda com sede de prazer, não resistiram um ao outro. Miroku fora ao encontro da namorada, abraçando-a e enchendo-a de beijos ternos e intensos. Ele deitara-a na cama lentamente, após ter retirado o seu sutiã verde e preto. Seus lábios deslocaram-se para os mamilos, que estavam relativamente frios, devido ao ar condicionado. Naquele momento, fixando os olhos nos dela, foi baixando a sua micro-calcinha, que só tapava a parte interessante. Com uma violência inofensiva, Miroku penetrou-a e não parava. As idas e voltas sucessivas eram rápidas e satisfaziam imensamente o desejo de Sango. Desta vez, a jovem não gritou, apena gemeu, com boca aberta e os olhos fechados. A carne das coxas dela era macia e gostosa de segurar, pois não tinha uma dimensão muito grande nem muito pequena.

Quando Miroku parou para descansar, Sango resolveu deitá-lo na cama, para assim pode subir em cima "dele" e dar a vez para o namorado sentir a mesma satisfação. Ela pulava e seus peitos seguiam o movimento. Sango adorava cavalgar, porque sentia que tinha o poder não só sobre Miroku, como também todos os homens do planeta.

Passada uma hora dedicada exclusivamente ao sexo, os dois encontravam-se deitados a trocar palavras de amor que eran sempre repetidas depois desta ato lindíssimo. "Eu te amo", "eu também te amo", "você foi o máximo" e "adorei te ver gemendo" são exemplos de tais palavras.


End file.
